Blind Love
by Pipinpadaloxicopolis
Summary: Toph finally got everything she wanted; her freedom, her man, her friends. But a spiritual encounter changes the way Toph sees everything-literally. A story of adventure, romance, and the beauty of unseen things. A Taang fic!
1. If Only I Could See You

Authors Note:

This is my first (well, second) Fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy this Taang fic! This will start off slow but take off soon. I'll be updating as fast as i can! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Sokka whined, grabbing everyone within arms length in a big platypus-bear hug. Caught in the hug were Aang and Suki, as Zuko, Katara, and Iroh cleverly dodged.

"Me…too, Sokka… but please…please… let go!" Aang said, pleading for air. Sokka let go of his friend, the Avatar, letting him breathe.

"Sorry, I didn't know the all powerful avatar was so fragile!" Sokka teased. "My Kyoshi Warrior here is stronger than you!" He said, hugging Suki tighter.

"Yes, Sokka, because I love bone-breaking hugs," she said, wiggling out of his death grip. She, too, seem to struggle. Finally, Sokka let go, and ran after the others. He headed towards Zuko. The Fire Lord firebended towards Sokka's feet. "Take one step forward, Water Boy, and hugs won't be the only things coming out of you." Sokka, as if realizing what horrible things could be done, swiftly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Katara, pulling out some paper and a writing utensil, took charge. "Well, since we will be headed our separate ways, I'd like to know where everyone's going, for messenger hawk purposes." She then smiled at the group.

"Well, I will be the New Fire Lord. You know where to find me," Zuko stated.

"I will be at my tea shop,' Iroh said, almost drooling at the word "tea". He had seemed exhausted, sprinting from Sokka. "The Jasmine Dragon is ready for it's grand re-opening!" he beamed.

"I'll be at Kyoshi Island. Don't be afraid to send a letter!" Suki said warmly.

"I'll be traveling the world with my best buddy!" Sokka said, grabbing Aang for another hug. Wide eyed, Aang airbended himself back, thrusting himself 30 paces away from Sokka.

"No, you won't Sokka," Katara said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But why not?"

"It's dangerous; and you'd only annoy Aang!"

"The war was dangerous! And I would not!"

"Yes, Sokka, you would!"

"What do you know? As a girl- "

"What did you just say?"

"NOTHING!" Sokka closed his mouth. Katara, not accepting his mouth shut, bended a puddle of water to freeze under his feet. "Katara!" he said, stuck in place.

Disguised by the chaos, Aang silently slid away from the siblings, in search of something. _Someone. _He moved around the house, trying to sense the vibrations, just like she had showed him. Her. His friend. His best friend. _Something a little more…_

The wind picked up. She blew her bangs out of her face, which covered her eyes. _Like it mattered._ She sat along the balcony, letting her feet dangle. The balcony looked over the entire city of Ba Sing Se. The sight was breath-taking; not that Toph would know. But she enjoyed the serenity anyway.

Suddenly, she sensed a small vibration, coming towards her. The vibrations-pair of vibrations- were so light, she could barely sense them. _Twinkle-toes._

She could tell he had been looking for her for awhile. _Why was he looking for me? Why isn't he enjoying himself! He doesn't need to be worrying about me. I can take care of myself. Or maybe he just wants to see me…_

She had been nervous around Aang lately. She knew he had kissed Katara, right where she was sitting; and didn't think it would last. He had always loved Katara, but she guessed he felt that no matter what, she would only see him as a friend. So he got over, just as any guy would. But it was so sudden. She always felt his heart beat faster around Katara; and now, he was as relaxed as ever. As relaxed as when he talked to Iroh. As relaxed as when he talked to Sokka. _As relaxed as when he talked to me._

A sigh escaped her mouth. She could never get herself to admit it, but she had always felt nervous around Aang. Like, he was special. Different. _Almost perfect_.

Today, as she felt Aang approach her, she noticed the slight amount of tension coming from him. _Was he nervous?_ She could feel his muscles tense as he came closer. She heard a big breath being taken in, out, then a pair of feet coming towards her.

Hi, Toph," Aang said, sitting down next to Toph. "Why aren't you with the group?"

"Because!" she proclaimed, acting like her normal-self. "Even you, Twinkle Toes, know that I don't like to get all mushy with emotions and feelings and stuff like that."

Suddenly, Aang's heartrate went up. Toph could feel it. _Why was he like this? It was almost as bad as it was when he loved Katara! _"Ya, I know what you mean. Sokka's giving everyone hugs. I'm glad I got out of there. Well, it wasn't the only reason, but still-"

"What was your other reason?"

"Oh. Well, it's nothing. Like you said, let's not get emotional or anyth-"

"Twinkles, just tell me before I earthbend you to the roof!" she threatened.

"Okay! Okay! I was just gonna say… I left so I could… be here. With you." _Aang, I can't believe you just blurt it out like that! Oh, please don't get mad, Toph!_

"…really?" she whispered, as if she wanted him to regret it. _Please don't regret it._

A small laugh came from Aang. _Phew!_ "Haha. Yes, really. You're, like, my best friend Toph."

"Oh," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Well, at least I beat Snoozles on your 'Best Friend' list." _Just a friend…_

"Haha! Ya, it was tough, but you beat him." _Aang! You just told her that it was hard to pick between her and a Meat Loving boy! _"I'm just kidding! You mean more to me." _Oh, wow, Aang. Real smooth. _

_I mean something… to him? _A tint of red crawled up Toph's face. "Thanks Aang. I guess now I can't send you flying into the roof." _No way you just said that Toph._ "But I appreciate the thought." _Ugh._

"So, after today, where are you headed?" Aang asked, trying to bring up conversation.

"I guess I don't have anywhere to go but home." She sighed again. She despised the thought of home.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I bet your parents would like to see you." _I would be, Toph._

"I guess so, but then I won't be free anymore. I'll be stuck at home all day, being the useless little girl my parents always thought I was."

"You're not useless to me. You're everything to me." _WHAT? Why'd you have to say that?_

_Did she just hear him right? _"What?" she asked, half wondering if her ears deceived her.

"You're not useless to anyone; to Sokka, to Katara, to me. No one should see you and think wrong of you. And I doubt your parents will see you as useless, either."

_Oh. So that's what he meant…_ "Sometimes, I wonder if some of the past Avatars tell you what to say, because somehow, you always say the right thing."

"That's what I'm here for," he said, leaning in closer to Toph.

_Please don't move your head, Twinkles._ Slowly, Toph lowered her head, until reaching his shoulders. She laid her head there, and he didn't seem to mind. _He's letting me touch him. He's letting me! I didn't even have to ask him. _She leaned in closer to him, close enough to feel his breath on her hair. She'd never want this moment to end.

_Aang, you did it. After you goofed up and messed up hundreds of lines talking to her, after you told her about every moment you had with Katara, after you put her through the war, somehow, you did it. _They laid there for what felt like eternities.

"Are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

_Now I'm not. _She just snuggled closer to him, knowing she'd never get to do this again. Knowing it wasn't like her was one reason; another was that she'd never see him again. "Just a little."

The whole time, the two had been 'sensing' each other with earthbending. And each had 'sensed' the other's heart beating too fast to keep up with. They loved it.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He reached inside his robes and felt the small object. Standing up, he reached out his hand to Toph, pulling her up. Her face came so close to his, she thought he was going to kiss her. She didn't let go of his hand.

With his other hand, he pulled out the object he held close to him; something he never let go of; something he wanted Toph to have. "What's… what's this?" Toph questioned. Aang opened up Toph's petite hand and placed a single marble in her hand. He closed it slowly.

"A…marble?" Toph asked, not seeing the sentimentality. Aang, never letting go of Toph's hand, said, "A marble, made out of earth. It's one of the only things I had from 100 years ago. I know it's just a marble, but it means a lot to me, like you. _(Careful, Aang!)_ I thought since you could bend it, you might want it." He let go of her hand to let her look at it. He stood behind her.

"Oh," Toph said, grasping the marble. _He wanted me to have it?_ Slowly, Aang put his arms around Toph's, replacing his hands on top of hers. _Please don't punch me in the gut._ Aang began to earthbend the marble. Toph felt the marble begin to shape in her hand. Her face blushed furiously. _Aang, don't let go…_

"Or I can do it for you." Aang smiled his signature smile. As she opened her hand, a small heart was molded from the once child's marble. _Aang, it's so beautiful! And I have the perfect idea._ She turned around to face him as he let go. "Aang, thank you. For the gift. But I have a better idea what to do with it."

"Really?" Aang said, hiding a small amount of disappointment. _What were you thinking, giving her a marble? _

"Yes. Aang, do we have any metal left?"

"Um, ya," he said, running inside, avoiding the group of friends. As he left, Toph rubbed her hand over the small stone. _Aang, you are too perfect. All my life I thought I'd never find a friend. I thought I'd never know what it feels like to be appreciated. But then I met you… _Slowly, she bended it in half.

"Here you go," Aang said, passing her a thin sheet of metal. Ever since Toph could bend metal, she always made sure she carried a few thin sheets of metal with her, usually on Appa.

"Okay, now don't look," she said in a childish voice. Smiling, Aang closed his eyes. She placed the heart on the floor and began to work on the metal sheet. As she broke it in half, she thought, _I really hope you like this._ Slowly, she bended one of the pieces into a chain, as she did with the other. She poked a small hole into each part of the heart with her pinkie, followed by threading the chains through the half-hearts.

When she had finally finished, she took one of his hands covering his eyes, placed the necklace in his hand, then closed it. He opened his eyes, staring at the chain. "To remember me by," whispered Toph.

He put the necklace over his head, resting on his chest. Smiling, he took Toph's necklace, turned her around, and placed the necklace on her. "Like I'd ever forget you." As she turned around, she slightly nudged him, as he expected.

Suddenly, Toph thrusts her arms around him. After being dumbfounded for a split second, he returned the hug with the same amount of force Toph placed on him. He could hear her crying, something that surprised him. He didn't even realize his own tears starting to flow. "You better not."

"You've been my best friend ever since I met you, Toph. You never let me give up, you never let me down, you never hurt me. Well, that bad."

Toph let out a small chuckle. _Same old Aang._

"And I can't thank you enough for all you've done. For everything."

As she finally let go of her grip, Aang wiped her tears away. He was shocked that she let him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to hold her one last time. She let him touch her gentle face, her blushed cheeks, her sea foam eyes. _Her eyes…_

"If only I could see you, Aang…"

That was three years ago.


	2. To Have Your Heart Broken

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the great comments and reviews! I was so happy to see that people enjoyed that first chapter!

Well, this story will get better towards the middle. This is almost a filler chapter (gets shot) but it's necessary! And for all the (enter shipping name here) fans out there; ya, sorry! Don't worry, the story will pick up after 3 and 4! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Can't you just stay calm for one minute!" Aang yelled. The Unagi thrust Aang into the air, sending him flying up. Using airbending, Aang flew his way straight towards the water, the enormous sea serpent following closely.

"Be careful, Aang!" a women called from the side.

"I'll be fine, Suki!" Aang yelled back, surfacing. "It just takes skill, practice, and-" suddenly, the Unagi flung itself on top of Aang. "Aaaah!"

"Aang!" Suki screamed. A blue ray sneaked out of the water. Aang had touched the top of the Unagi's head, communicating with it through the Avatar State. The Unagi slowly rose to the top, let out a shy roar, and swam away. Aang landed on the Bay of Kyoshi Island, next to Suki. "Nothing the Avatar State can't do! It should be gone for awhile; The Avatar Spirits have warned it of it's disturbance." Aang waterbended the water off of him, unto the floor. He smiled a sign of victory.

"Thank you, Aang. The Unagi has been bothering us for weeks now!" Suki said, giving her old friend a hug. A group of Kyoshi Warriors stood behind her, giving a round of applause to Aang.

Aang smiled. "Hey, it's only part of my job."

"Well, you must be hungry. Would you like to stay for lunch?" She began to lead him into a small building.

"Sure! I'd be happy to."

"That's great," Suki grinned. "Some people here have big appetites, so there's a massive collection of food."

"Speaking of big appetites and a lot of food, how are you and Sokka?" Aang asked, half laughing at his joke. He also hadn't heard any news about the happy couple.

Suki stopped where she stood after hearing the name 'Sokka'. "Oh; well, I figured Sokka told you, but… we broke up." A slight amount of hesitation came through her voice.

"Oh, Suki, I'm so sorry," Aang said, wrapping his arms around the Kyoshi Warrior. She slowly accepted it, beginning to cry.

"I, I don't even know why he didn't want to go out anymore. It's like, he just decided to ignore me."

"Now Suki, you know he wouldn't break up with someone like you without a real reason," he said, with a small smile.

"Thanks, Aang. It's just… been hard." She rubbed her eyes.

"Ya; I know how it feels to have your heart broken…" Aang touched the half-heart on his neck; he never took it off. He sighed, giving Suki another reassuring hug. "I really hope things get better."

"Me too," she said. "But let's not ruin the Avatar's visit here with sad words," she said, trying to cheer up. "Let's go inside. I'm starving!"

"So am I! Battling a Unagi is harder than it looks!" he laughed.

"AANGY!" Aang heard, spinning around. The 15 year old turned to see the little girl; Koko.

"Hi, Koko!" he said, picking up Koko. She grasped him in a big hug. She had changed, but he could easily recognize the voice of the small girl.

"I'm so happy to see you, Aangy!"

"You too, Koko!" he finally put her down. "The avatar life's been hard. I'm glad to see a smiling face!" he beamed.

"I bet! Where's Appa?" she said in a stern voice, trying to keep a straight face… and failing.

"He's over there with the other girls," he chuckled, pointing to a group of girls climbing over Appa. He roared a moan of satisfaction. "We'll be leaving soon. Appa has been sick, so we've been staying here. We should've headed out yesterday, but I thought Appa deserved a day of rest."

"Awww! But I haven't been able to spend time with you. And now you're leaving!" she pouted.

"I'll be back again. I just have to head to the Fire Nation for a while. Don't you worry," he said, kneeling down. He lightly touched her nose.

"That's good. I'm going to say hi to Appa!" She ran away, heading towards the bison.

Suki chuckled a little. "She seems to take a liking to you."

"Well, that's Avatar stuff for you. Saving people from Unagis, then charming little girls." A lopsided smile took over Aang's face.

Suki laughed. "Well, she's not so little anymore. She's grown a lot, and I think she'll grow to be a beautiful young lady. Don't you think?"

Aang laid his hand on top of the necklace. He sighed. "Ya…"

* * *

"Just a little longer, Appa! I can see the Fire Nation from here." Aang pat the top of Appa's head, as Appa produced a low groan. "Don't worry buddy. We're almost there."

Aang laid on his back, looking up at the sky. He couldn't wait to get to the Fire Nation, after two days of flying. He had received a letter from Zuko, an invitation to the Fire Lord's wedding. He finally proposed to Mai, who couldn't be happier. With the help of Uncle Iroh, they began to prepare for one of the biggest weddings of all time. Not that Zuko wanted it, but his Uncle insisted on "The Party of the Century."

The Fire Lord sent out an invitation to all his friends. At first, Aang said he couldn't go, because Appa had been sick. He sent a messenger hawk saying no. But Appa began to heal fast enough to head out on time, staying on Kyoshi Island. Aang re-sent another letter to Zuko, confirming his arrival.

Zuko had replied to his second letter, saying that most of their old friends would be there, but not all; not Toph. Just the sound of her name made Aang stop breathing. He couldn't believe it. After three years, he hadn't seen her, and at a gathering of all their friends, she still wouldn't be there. He touched his necklace, but it didn't heal the pain.

Having been absorbed in his thoughts, Aang didn't notice the enormous Fire Nation below him. Appa roared, bringing Aang back to the real world. "Thanks, buddy," Aang said, patting his bison's head. Aang pointed to a clearing by the Palace, directing Appa to land.

"Avatar. Welcome," the Fire Lord greeted Aang as Appa landed. Aang airbended himself to the ground. He bowed to Zuko as he landed. Then, they embraced in a hug. "It's great to see you, Aang."

"You too, Fire Lord," he said. Zuko gave him a stern look. He never really enjoyed the formality, especially from friends. "Zuko," Aang said, understanding. Zuko smiled approvingly. A servant came by and offered drinks to the two boys.

"So, who else is here?" Aang asked, letting some servants take Appa to a stall.

"Sokka and Katara arrived here yesterday. They are getting ready for dinner."

"Of course, just like Sokka," Aang said with a laugh.

Zuko chuckled. "Yes. All day, he's just been eating. I wonder if he's eating away the pain. Have you heard?"

"His break-up with Suki? Yea, just three days ago."

"I couldn't sleep last night! Sokka just stayed up crying."

"Suki's not taking it well, either. Is she coming? She didn't ask about a ride." Aang took a sip of the water.

"Of course she's coming! It might be awkward, but she and Toph are supposed to be here before dinner."

Aang's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He gagged on the water he was drinking. "Gaah! W-wh-wh-what?"

Zuko pat Aang's back, trying to avoid him from chocking. "Are you okay! What's wrong!"

"I thought you said Toph wasn't coming!" Aang yelled, trying to clear his throat.

"Change of plans. I received a letter from her parents saying they'd permit her for the week."

_Toph's coming! _He couldn't believe it. She would be here._ With me._

"Aang!" Aang turned around, to be greeted by a young woman in her teens.

"Katara!" he said, as he ran to give her a hug.

"My, my you've grown!" she said, leaning back to get a good look at him.

"You too, Katara." He looked at the girl. She had gotten taller.

"Aang!" he heard, seeing the Water Tribe warrior heading towards him.

"Sokka!" he said, ready for the worst.

"Aah!" Aang yelped, being grasped in Sokka's arms. Sokka had grown drastically. Aang could practically hear his bones snap.

"Still the little fragile kid I know!" Sokka said, gripping him tighter. Finally, he let go. Aang flung himself back, gasping for air.

"Sokka! YOU'VE grown!" Aang said, punching him in the arm. He could see traits of Hakkoda in Sokka.

"Thanks, bud. Now, let's go eat some dinner!"

"Sokka," Zuko said, "dinner won't be ready for a few hours."

"Awww!" Sokka moaned.

Katara grabbed his arm. "Let's go get you a snack. We'll catch up with you later, Aang."

"Okay. Bye!" Aang called.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. I guess it really depends. When you want to kick me out, just tell me!" Aang said, smiling. Then, Aang got serious. "Hey, um, Zuko, are there any good shops around here? For just window shopping?"

"Yes, there are a few shops around here worth looking into. Why?"

"No reason," Aang said, beginning to blush. "Well, I'll catch up to you later. Bye!"

"Hold it!" Zuko said, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! You know me Zuko," Aang stated, trying to get free. Finally, Zuko let go, sending Aang to the ground. After he got up, he bowed. "Don't worry."

"Hmm," Zuko sounded, returning the bow. Swiftly, Aang left, running. "That guy's up to something…"

Aang headed to Appa's stall. He went up to Appa, airbended up to the furry friend, and pulled out the emergency money from Appa's saddle. Ever since Aang flew solo, he always kept a good amount of money around.

He pulled out the whole sack of money, placed it in his robes, and airbended himself to the ground. _I'll get you something nice, Toph, _he thought. _I can't promise it'll be as beautiful as you, though; nothing is._


	3. To Have Someone You Love Die

Author's Note: Here it is, the Third Chapter. This was so far the easiest to write! It kind of came to me, so I hope you like it! I'll be on vacation soon, so i'l try my best to fill you with as many chapters as I can before that! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

The scenery was beautiful; it was sunset, just after six o' clock. Thin clouds covered the sky, over the Fire Nation. The sun glittered the edges of the clouds, adding additional color to the elegant view. A few hawks flew across the land, adding to the overall beauty. Everything was peaceful.

"WHAT!" Toph yelled, screaming in Suki's face. She and Suki had been traveling to the Fire Nation on ostrich-horses, heading to the wedding. They were riding at a fast rate, with the help of Toph's earthbending. Toph had arrived to Kyoshi Island just a few hours after Aang, but Suki never mentioned the visit, thinking it as unimportant.

"What! What's wrong!" she yelled back. Her eyes went wide, wondering what crucial detail she had left out.

"Aang's coming to the wedding! I thought he couldn't go on according to Appa!" she screamed. She had known Appa had been sick, staying on Kyoshi Island. She thought he was _still_ sick.

"Well, Appa got better. I was with Aang just a few hours before you came, actually. He's probably already there."

_My Twinkle Toes. I'll get to see him_. She touched the necklace on her chest. She never took it off. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I thought you knew! I'm sorry," she whispered. She sniffled and hid her face away from Toph.

_Oh, oh no…_ "Suki, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I was just caught by surprise." Toph had mellowed within the three years. She had become more sincere. Plus, she knew about the breakup. She didn't want to make it worse.

"It's okay, Toph. I'm sorry for over exaggerating," Suki said in a hushed tone.

After a few moments, Toph said, "Well, why don't we finish riding? We can talk more tonight, you know, not just sitting on the ground. We can stay up and eat whatever, and I'll be right here for you." She felt the floor beneath her. The Palace couldn't have been too far. _Aang couldn't have been too far._

"Ya. That sounds… nice. Thanks Toph," Suki smiled weakly.

"No problem," she smiled._ I'll see you soon, Twinkles._

* * *

"20 gold pieces," the salesman said. Aang handed him the money, then took the bouquet of flowers. _Panda-lilies_. He knew Toph wouldn't be able to see it, but it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you," Aang said. Taking the bouquet, he searched what else there was. As he looked at the other stuff, he thought to himself, _What can I get Toph, if she can't see it?_ As he looked at all the stuff, everything he saw were things that needed to be seen to be appreciated; jewelry, clothes, even the flowers.

Looking up, he asked the merchant, "What's a good gift for someone who can't see it?"

"Well, it's your gift, so you need to think of it," someone said. Aang turned around, recognizing the comforting voice.

"Iroh!" Aang beamed, bowing to the retired general.

"It's good to see you again, Avatar Aang," Iroh said, returning the bow. "And just what are you doing here? With flowers!"

"Well-" he began.

* * *

"We're here!" Suki yelled from the hallway. They had just reached the Fire Nation Palace, where the servants led them to everyone gathering for dinner. Her clothes were dirty, but she'd change later. As soon as she saw her friends, they immediately recognized her.

"Suki!" they yelled, standing up to welcome her; all but Sokka.

"It's so good to see you again!" Katara said, giving the Warrior a hug.

"You too! And Mai! Your not wearing black!" she said, surprised.

"I lost a bet with Zuko," she said, half smiling.

"Well, you look great!" she said, sounding excited. "Hey, where's Aang?"

"We don't know," Zuko said. "He's up to something, for sure. I think he went shopping. Where's Toph?"

"She's unloading some bags. I told her I'd do it, but she already started. She'll be here in a minute. Until then, I'm starving!" she said with a smile.

As she headed to the table, she saw Sokka. "Sokka! You've grown!" she said, trying to hide her hesitant voice.

"Thanks, Suki. You too," he replied in a monotone voice.

"So!" Katara said, trying to avoid any awkward conversations, "Let's actually eat. We haven't started yet."

"Don't you think we should wait for Toph?" Mai said.

"Naw, she acted like she wanted to take her time," Suki said. "I told her we might be eating dinner already, and she said to start without her."

"Well then," Katara said, "Let's eat!"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Sokka stood out of his chair. "I'm not hungry." He slipped out of his seat, walking out of the dining room.

"Sokka!" Zuko called out. It was too late.

"Was it something I said?" Suki whispered, quieter now.

"No; he's just been taking it hard," Katara said, holding Suki's hand. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Ya; I'll do that," she said, leaving to talk to Sokka.

"Drama!" Mai whispered.

* * *

Sokka walked through the hall, heading to his room. Suki had to run to keep up, passing many rooms before stopping at Sokka's bedroom.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Suki asked. She opened the door, going inside. Sokka followed her, slamming the door behind him.

"Just fine." He walked over to a chair, slumping down. The window was open, letting in a small breeze. The sun was still up, letting the sunlight fill the room.

"Sokka, I don't want this. I don't want this whole trip… to just be awkard." She stared down at her shoes, just trying to stay away from Sokka's eyes.

"It wont." He wouldn't look at Suki, just sitting in his chair. "We're over, and you know that. That's the end of it, so there's nothing else to say."

A tear rolled down Suki's cheek. "I know it's over, and I know we'll both get over it. I just want us to still-"

"I know, I know!" Sokka yelled, his voice getting louder. "You just want us to still be friends, I get it! You want us to 'hang out' and 'laugh' and 'talk' as friends!" Suki's eyes went wide, in shock of his outburst. "Well, Suki, you can get over us that fast, but I can't!" he yelled. His voice cracked, beginning to tear up. "Just give me some time!" he finally added.

Suki was crying, breathing hard. "You're not the only one who's dealing with it," she mumbled, remembering all the hours she had kept Ty Lee up with her rambling about the break-up. "I'm taking it hard, too!"

"Taking it hard?" he yelled. "Taking it hard! You don't know the half of it! We dated, and then we broke up. You didn't lose me, I'm still alive! But on my side of the story, I lost Yue, who _DIED_! I was told to protect her with my life, and then I let her go! Do you even know what it feels like to have someone you love _Die_! It's terrible! And then we dated, making me a traitor! I betrayed someone _WHO DIED FOR ME_!"

Sokka finally ended his rant. He glanced at Suki, who was trying to fight back tears. Sokka couldn't remember what he had just said. Then, it hit him. He winced in pain at the crying girl. He walked over to Suki, standing next to her. "I'm sorry, Suki. For everything I just said. It's just… when Yue left… I felt so guilty. Like, I just let her go. And it's haunted me forever. And then we dated," he said, looking at Suki. "And I felt like I was… betraying her."

Suki stared at Sokka. His eyes were bloodshot red, with tears running down his cheeks. "I understand what you mean," she whispered. "And I'm glad you told me. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends," she smiled weakly, "because I'm sure that's what she wanted for you. To be surrounded by friends who love you, almost as much as I bet she does."

Slowly, Sokka wrapped his arms around Suki for a hug- from a true friend. "Thank you, Suki. For being a great friend."

Finally, he let her go. She looked up at him with a grin. "Now, let's go back to the group. I'm sure they're hoping we're okay." Then, they walked towards the door- as new best friends.

* * *

"So… you and Toph?" Iroh questioned.

"Ya." Aang just stared down at his feet. "I've missed her, and I can't wait to see her. I want to get her something, but I don't know what. She can't see it though, because… well, you know."

"Well," iroh said, thinking, "Close your eyes."

"Okay," Aang said, closing his eyes.

"Now, what do you notice? What do you feel? What do you hear?"

"I notice a lot of people, most in pairs. I feel groups of people, just talking. And I hear-"

"Yes?" Iroh said, waiting for the answer.

"Music," Aang said. He listened to the slow dance dance music in the background. "I feel dancing." He opened his eyes. "Music and dancing!" Aang exclaimed.

"There will be a festival tomorrow, in honor of the marriage of The Fire Lord. I'd do something along the lines of that," he said, winking to Aang. Then, he turned around, walking in a different direction.

"Where are you going? Aren't you coming to visit?" Aang asked.

"I will be there for the wedding, and stay at the Palace…tomorrow. But I've got a few things to do first." He smiled a sly grin.

"Okay, well, it was nice to see you!" Aang said. "And thanks for the advice!" he called out. _I know what to do, Toph. I hope you like it._

After walking a few more minutes, he finally reached the Palace. He went into the stables and put the boquet of flowers on Appa's saddle. He'd give them to her later.

He took in a deep breath. Then, he headed towards the dining room. Before he knew it, he was infront of the main hallway; the one leading to the dinner table, where everyone was sitting.

Then, his heart sank a little. Using earthbending, he scanned the room; Toph wasn't in there. He'd just have to see her later. Putting on a smile, he opened the door to his old friends.


	4. Their Perfect Reunion

Author's Note: Well, I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging with that last chapter, so here is the Fourth! Thanks for all the devoted readers, it means a lot! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._Toph had been worried about seeing Aang ever since she found out he'd be there. She let Suki go in first; she wanted a minute to clear her head. Well, forty-five minutes. She was sure everyone was done eating, but she just knew Aang had to still be there.

_Toph; you've missed him for so long. You thought about him everyday, you dreamt about him all the time; and now, he would be there. Waiting for you._

_What are you thinking? It's been two years! He could've easily fallen for another girl._

_But that moment we had. It was perfect._

_But look at Suki! They broke up so easily. And they were perfect for each other._

_But Aang and I aren't dating. So, it's different!_

_With so many similarities, like gifts and hugs, and stuff!_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be. But wait, then why did he give me the marble?_

_It was a marble! A child's toy!_

_But carved into a heart. A beautiful, wonderful heart. Did that mean anyth-_

"Ow!" she yelped. She had hit her head on the door leading to the dining room, not paying any attention to her surroundings. _Were you really arguing… with yourself? _She sighed a bit, wondering if she was just crazy. Letting it go, she grabbed the handle. _Let's hope he's there. _

* * *

"So Aang," Katara said, trying to bring up conversation. "What have you been doing since the war?"

"Oh," he said, grinning. "Just traveling around on Appa. Visiting some towns. Not much."

"Not much? Aang!" Suki said, chuckling. "Just three days ago, you helped us with the Unagi!"

"That's great, Aang!" Sokka said, remembering their first encounter with the Unagi.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal-"

"It is a big deal!" Katara exclaimed. "Remember the first time we faced that thing?"

Aang chuckled. "Oh, ya! I tried to ride some elephant koi," he said, beginning a story. "But things got out of hand when the Unagi-"

"OW!" they heard. They all directed their attention to the door. The voice of a girl was heard. Slowly, the door opened. Aang slipped out of his seat, unnoticed, to the hallway next to them. _Is that… her?_

"Toph!" they yelled. The blind girl smiled, feeling appreciated. They all stood up to give her hugs.

"Hiya guys!" she said, accepting the hugs. First was Katara.

"Toph! You've changed!" Katara said, analyzing the girl. She had turned into a beautiful young woman. She was skinnier than she was, but more mature. Her hair was still wrapped in a bun, and her bangs were clipped to the side. Two strands of hair flowed down her shoulders, hinting the real length of her hair.

"Toph! You've gotten taller!" Zuko said, as if surprised.

"Thanks, guys. But I'm not gonna stay 12 my whole life," she laughed.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, giving her a hug.

"Snoozles! OUCH! Let..me…go…please!.." she begged.

"What's with everyone being so weak around here!" he complained. He finally let go.

"Well, I can't really see you guys, but I think you've all gotten taller," she chuckled.

"And stronger!" Sokka bragged.

"Sure, Sokka," Toph said, teasing him. "You've never been stronger."

"You've never been strong!" Suki laughed. The group joined in the giggling.

"Hey! I'll have you know-" he began.

"Oh, just drop it, Sokka!" Katara joked. "Well, we all finished dinner, but we saved you some on the counter."

"Thanks, guys." She smiled, letting them all leave. But a thought lingered in her head. _Where's Aang? _

"Hey, Toph," Suki said, leaving the room. "Someone's here to see you," she smiled, pulling someone from her right by his robe. He stumbled into view; he had been watching the whole scene. When his eyes fell on the girl, he instantly tensed up.

"Twinkles?" she guessed, sensing the ground. The vibrations were small, but she'd notice them anywhere. A smile took over her face.

"Toph…" he said, staring at the girl. She wore an elegant green dress, flowing down to her feet. A design was swen into the sleeves, adding to the beauty. Her arms were covered by the dress, leaving her hands free. On her chest, he could make out a small lump, guessing she was wearing a necklace. She was gorgeous.

"Aang!" she yelled, running towards him. He stumbled forward, still in shock of her beauty.

As soon as they reached each other, they embraced in a wonderful, passionate hug. At first, they didn't know how to react, but they grasped each other in enjoyment of each other's touch. His arms wrapped around hers, covering her. He spun her around a bit, enjoying the moment.

"I've missed you so much, Toph," he said, letting his words get to him. He grasped her body closer to him.

"Me too," she mumbled, her face in his robes. She started to tear up. "I thought about you all the time. You're my airbender… You took my breath away."

"You're my earthbender… you rock my world… I wouldn't have it any other way." He buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Suki walked alone, down to her bedroom. She was glad that she and Sokka were now friends- well, not happy about that, but that they weren't always going to be crying. After Toph arrived, everyone left, leaving Suki to wonder where they went.

She walked through the garden, looking at all the flowers covering the area. Fire-lilies stood out from the rest, swaying in the wind. Enjoying the peace, she stood there for a minute, letting it all in. Suddenly, an arm grabbed hers from her left. "Wha!-"

"Would you keep quiet!" Katara whispered. Suki found herself with everyone- Mai, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara- gathered to watch something. They struggled behind a large bush, not big enough to hide all of them. All eyes peered in one direction.

"What are we doing here!" she whispered, respecting Katara's order.

"Look over there!" Katara said, directing Suki's head. She saw two people hug.

"Who are they?" Suki asked. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figures, when it hit her- Aang and Toph!

"Aww!" she said, a little too loud.

"SSH!" Sokka said, staring at the couple in their perfect reunion. And perfect it was!

"Look at them!" Mai said, staring at the teenagers. They were in a deep locked hug.

"Sokka, you can read lips!" Suki said, remembering that Sokka had learned 'the skill' to see what girls were saying about him. "What are they saying?"

"Oh, ya! Hhmm, okay, okay. Wow! This is juicy!" Sokka exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"What are they saying!" Zuko said, getting interested. There he was, hiding behind a bush, failing to stay quiet, struggling for room, surrounded by some of the most interesting people in the world- just to watch some kids hug!

But they weren't ordinary kids. The boy was the Avatar, the strongest man of mankind. He controlled all the elements, fought the toughest war, and was best friends with the Fire Lord. The girl was the world's greatest earthbender, blind but strong. She had the power to bend metal, even sand.

And yet, despite all the facts, they were failing to keep from crying- just because of a hug! And of all things, of all people- _Zuko _was _interested!_

"Toph just said that Aang's her airbender and that he takes her breath away!" Sokka gasped.

"Awww!" Katara whispered. "What else?"

"Aang just said she rocked his world."

"Wow, they're deeper than I give them credit for!" Mai said, giggling. "Keep reading their lips, Water Boy!"

"Then move outta my way!" he said, nudging everyone. Mai was pushed out of the bush, but re-pulled in by Zuko. "I can't see what they're saying if I CAN'T SEE!"

"Stop talking and read!" Katara said, hitting the top of Sokka's head.

"Fine! Hmmm. Feelings, emotions, feelings, emotions, mushy stuff…"

"Sokka, we can _see _that!" Zuko stated. "But what are they _saying_?" He emphasized the word 'saying,' trying to get Sokka to reveal the important facts.

"Aang is talking about needing to show her something… Maybe for an event?" Sokka questioned.

"Hey," Katara whispered. "Isn't that big festival tomorrow?"

"Oh, Ya!" Zuko said, remembering the celebration planned for the wedding. "Ooh, do you think he's taking her?"

"I hope so!" Katara said. "They make such a good couple."

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka piped up, remembering something. "You owe me 30 copper pieces!"

"No way! For what?"

"Remember 'The Bet'?" Sokka grinned. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Oh, ya…"

* * *

They finally let go of each other. Each other's eyes were puffy from tears of joy. Aang took her hand, whispering. "I got you something; but I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'll love it," she smiled.

"It's with Appa. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll say hi to my big furry friend!" she said.

They walked hand in hand to the stables. She didn't even care that she wouldn't be able to see what he got her; she'd love it anyways.

When they reached the stables, Toph ran over to Appa, giving the bison a friendly 'hug'. Aang watched, smiling, as Appa let out a sigh of satisfaction.

While she was distracted, he air-bended to Appa's saddle, took the flowers, then landed back on the floor, behind Toph. She turned around, facing Aang. He placed the bouquet in her hands.

"Panda-lilies?" she smiled. She had 'seen' them in fields before. She traced her hands over the flowers, recognizing the structure. She knew they had to be beautiful- and expensive. "Aang, thank you!" she said, wrapping her arms around Aang for another hug. "They smell wonderful."

"And that's not it. If you have nothing to do, _(Please have nothing to do!)_ I'd like to treat you out today and tomorrow."

_Did he just ask me out? Yes, Toph, say yes! _"I'd love to," she beamed.

_Did she say yes? She did! Yes! _"That's great! Well, I guess you haven't eaten yet; I didn't either, because I wanted to wait for you. Shall we?" He extended his arm.

Toph put her arm in his. "We shall," she said, blushing. She placed the flowers next to Appa, mentally telling herself to grab them later. Then, she and Aang walked out, together, for their first official date.


	5. What It Feels Like To Be Cared For

Author's Note: Kaykay, here's the long(ish) awaited Chapter 5! And don't forget to check out my profile for a brand new idea for a brand new project! For now, thanks for the few who commented on chapter's 3 and 4. It means a lot :) And all the readers out there! P.S. sorry in advance for the major cliffhanger here! :P Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Now Toph, if you want anything at all, just tell me, okay?" Aang said. He held her hand as they walked along the Fire Nation shops together.

"Aang, it's still me, Toph. I won't need fancy things," Toph teased, hoping he wouldn't buy too many things for her. He could buy her the world if he wanted. He was the avatar! It was possible.

"But really, just tell me, okay?" He looked down at the girl.

"Okay," she chuckled. "But I'm not that hungry. Just something simple, okay? Please?" She battered her eyes.

"Okay," he laughed. He guided her to a small restaurant, a tea shop. "Is this simple enough?" he joked.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed. Ever since she met Iroh, she loved drinking tea.

"Why, hello, young Avatar!" the owner shrieked. "It is an honor to have you in my humble tea shop!" He bowed.

"The honor is all mine," Aang said, returning the bow. "May we be seated?" he questioned, squeezing Toph's hand. He never let being the Avatar get to his head.

"Why, of course! Right this way!" he rushed, guiding the couple to an outdoor table. "This is the best table; a marvelous view!"

"Thank you," Aang smiled, pulling out a chair for Toph. She sat down swiftly, giggling at his manners. He was always such a goofy kid, but now, he was serious.

"If you two need anything, anything at all, just call for me, Lee Wang!" he said. He bowed one more time before heading off in a different direction.

"Um, Lee?" Aang called.

"Yes?"

"May we order?" Aang grinned.

"Oh, yes! Of course! What may I serve you with?" he asked.

"Toph?" Aang looked over at his date. He didn't know much about tea.

"Hhhmmm," she said, running her hand over the menu. She could feel the letters on the menu, 'reading' each word. She had learned when she was at her house, being bored. "One jasmine, please."

"Of course!" Lee confirmed, scurrying off in a different direction.

"He was… nice?" Aang chuckled. Toph just laughed. In less than two minutes, Lee came back with their tea. "So, how's living at home been?" Aang asked after Lee left.

"Well, my parents have opened up to me more. I can finally do things I thought I never could with their permission. Of course, they still try to baby me, but it's getting better."

"That's great, Toph!" he said, taking a sip of tea.

"Ya. Thing's have been great…" she stuttered.

Aang lowered his cup. "Toph?" Aang asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said, trying to brush it off. She failed to put on a smile.

"Toph, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Aang said, trying to comfort her. He placed his hand on hers.

"Yes, Aang. Thank you," she smiled. "So, about you?"

"Mmm…" he grumbled. He didn't want to talk about him right now. "Just some Avatar stuff. I don't really do much. The war's been over for awhile, so I just fly around and help with minor things."

"Well, I've had a bunch of visitors, so if you ever have nothing to do, just drop on by," Toph said.

"I'll remember that," Aang beamed, happy for the invitation. _What kind of visitors?_ He knew she was 15, and in a year… 16, the age of most marriages. "Well, once you're done, there's somewhere I want to go. Then we can go back to the Palace." He tried to shake the subject off.

"That sounds great," she said, enjoying the alone time with Aang.

After they finished their tea (and being surrounded by Lee forever), Aang took her hand and led her across a field. The destination was far away, but close enough to still see the Palace. Finally, Aang stopped at a cliff, looking over a bay of water. The sun had just set, letting a brilliant color of orange sweep across the earth. The warmth was comforting, and the wind was calm. The view was breath-taking. "This is where I wanted to stop. I know you can't see the view, but… but…" _Come on, Aang. Say it! _"It's almost as beautiful as you."

After hearing this, she wrapped her arms around Aang, giving him a hug. "Aang, thank you. For letting me know what it feels like to be cared for."

"That's because I do care for you."

As she pressed closer to her, she felt something on his chest. Leaning back, she asked, "What's that?" She poked the lump on his chest. She immediately could tell it was made from earth. It felt all too familiar.

Aang pulled out the necklace. "It's the necklace you gave me; I've never taken it off." He blushed a bit. "It just means so much to me."

"Really?" Toph asked, more to herself. She pulled out her necklace, to Aang's surprise. "I've kept mine, too." As if it would stop the world, they connected the hearts. "They still fit," she chuckled. Aang smiled.

Then, Aang laid down on the grass. Toph laid down with him, on his side. "I never imagined this," he whispered.

"Imagined what?" she asked. A smile took over her face as she was wrapped up in Aang's arm. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd be this lucky. To be with you." He looked down at the beautiful face.

"Me either. I never imagined myself with someone like you. To just be myself for awhile, without having my parents come in and-"

"Hey guys!" Aang and Toph turned around to see Suki calling after them. How long had she been there? "Zuko's looking for you guys!"

"Tell him we'll be there when we want!" Toph called.

Aang laughed. "We'll be there later," he yelled, just loud enough for Suki to hear.

"I don't really want to leave," she said, getting closer to Aang. The moment was too perfect.

"Me either. But if we don't leave, Zuko just might have to send out troops to get us."

"We'd beat them, though," she said, laughing.

Aang slowly got up, offering a hand to Toph. As she took it, he pulled her up. They turned around to meet Suki's gaze, who couldn't stop humming "Awww!"

* * *

"There they are!" Zuko called out, seeing the two walking towards the Palace, hand in hand. They waved at the Fire Lord as he came into view.

The only ones up at the late hour, besides Suki, were Sokka, Zuko, and Katara. Sokka couldn't sleep, Zuko had to stay up to make sure everyone was in the palace, and Katara wanted to see Aang and Toph. Mai and the rest of the servants were already in their beds.

"Hi, guys!" Aang smiled. "What are you guys doing up so late?"

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay," Katara said, "but now that I know you are, I'm heading off!"

"Bye, Sweeties!" Toph yelled, causing Katara to grumble. She never liked Toph's nicknames for her.

"I'm required to stay up," Zuko complained, "until everyone's in their rooms."

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" Sokka teased. "But I just need to talk to Aang for awhile, and then you can jump off to DreamTown, Zuko."

"And Toph, I have some of your clothes in my bag, I just wanted you to know before I head off to bed." Then, Suki gave Toph a hug and whispered, "It's okay. Sokka and I settled it out; we can just talk and stay up eating whatever some other time. You've helped me enough." She smiled, backing up. Toph returned the smile.

"So, Aang, can I talk to you?" Sokka asked, forgetting to actually ask Aang.

"Of course, Sokka!"

"Great! Sorry to take him away from you Toph," he joked. Then, Aang and Sokka walked out, into Sokka's room. After a few minutes, the dining room was left empty.

"Hey, Aang? I have a question."

"What's up, Sokka?" Aang sat down on Sokka's bed.

"Well…" Sokka mumbled, stalling.

"Yea?"

"It's just that…"

"Uh huh…" Aang sounded, trying to get Sokka to talk.

"There's a question…and-"

"Sokka," Aang asked, "are you actually going to say something?"

"Okay, okay. Well, I just have a question. Is… is it possible for spirits to approach non spirits? Humans?"

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

"Like, can a spirit talk to a non spirit?"

"Well, ya. You got taken by Hei Bi. It was a spirit." "Oh, ya…" Sokka said. "Kay, well that was it!" Sokka confirmed, pushing Aang towards the door,

"Sokka," Aang said, concerned. He stopped. "What's wrong?"

Sokka sighed. "I know you've heard about the break up."

"Well, ya."

"Well, last night… When you and Suki weren't here… Well… I think… I think I saw Yue."

"What?" Aang said, shocked. "Like, in a dream?"

"No. Outside the window." He pointed to the window in his room. The full moon was out. "I miss her so much, Aang, it hurts. My heart just aches."

Aang could remember the past three years. Almost every night, he'd cry at the chance he'd never see Toph again. "I know how you feel. Exactly how you feel."

"I broke up with Suki because I could feel Yue. As if she were always right next to me."

"She said she would, Sokka. And I'm pretty sure the moon doesn't lie," he joked. "Just stay confident, Sokka. Good things can happen."

"Sure, Aang," Sokka said, too tired to argue.

"Aang! Come out here, please!" Katara called from the other side of the door.

"I'll see you later, Sokka." He smiled at his 'brother.'

When Aang walked out of the room, Katara was waiting for him, right outside Sokka's door. "Hi, Aang."

"Hey, Katara. What's up?"

"I was just wondering; is Sokka okay?"

"Well, he said he thinks he saw Yue last night."

"Are you serious? Is that even possible!" she exclaimed.

"It's completely possible; Yue could've appeared to anyone."

"Well, I hope he wasn't just imagining things. He's been really upset lately. Thanks Aang. I just want to make sure he's fine."

After talking to Katara for a while, Aang headed off to bed. Suddenly, he remembered something. He walked over to Appa's stall outside. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers Toph had laid there. He took the flowers, walked out of the stable, and headed towards Toph's room. He knew she had to still be up; they just got there. He laid the bouquet on the floor.

Softly, he knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" the heavenly voiced called. He smiled, then whispered, "Good night, Toph." He airbended himself out of the hallway.

* * *

_Thump, thump._ The sound of knocking came from Toph's room. "Just a minute!" she called, brushing her hair. It had gotten longer, covering her whole back. She laid the brush down, then headed towards the door. She heard a faint _Good night, Toph_, followed by the sound of air blowing. She opened the door, expecting Aang to be standing there. "Hello?"

No one was there. She 'sensed' the ground, and found something lying on the floor. "Flowers?" She bent over and picked them up. She recognized the panda-lilies. "Oh, Aang," she giggled. She walked back inside, closing the door. She laid the flowers on her desk, letting them slip from her fingers, before lying down in bed.

She laid down on her mattress for a few minutes, before drifting off into sleep.

She began to dream, rolling around in bed. _If only I could see you… _she whispered. She was dreaming a flashback of the groups last day together. The day she told Aang her only wish. _See you…_

Toph woke up to the sound of clicking. "Hello?" She felt a small breeze. She walked over to the window, feeling the cold air reach her skin. "Aang? Is that you?" She guessed it was just the wind, closed the window, and walked back to her bed.

Before she even arrived to the mattress, the breeze came back. The window was flung open, letting the wind flow in. She grabbed a robe, hiding her sleepwear. "Aang, if that's you, just come in." After a few minutes of no response, she closed the window. This time, all she had to do was turn around to the result of the window swinging open. The breeze was at its strongest.

"Twinkle Toes, stop it!" she said, getting annoyed. Finally, she cleared her mind to try to figure out what was causing the blast of air. The wind was strong, but no way was Aang behind it; she knew airbending from plain breezes.

But it wasn't a plain breeze.


	6. The Moon Spirit

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reader's out there! This chapter is dedicated to those who have taken great time out of their lives to comment! :D This is for you guys! Now, I promise I will only ask this a few times, but please comment on this chapter! Still, not required, but pwwwwease. This is my favorite chapter, and I wanna know if you guys agree. Thank's for reading! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Toph of Gaoling."

"Who are you!" she said, standing in a defense position. Her robe became untied, letting her position become firm. The voice came from the other side of the window, which was now wide open. _Am I hallucinating? _

"You don't know of me, or at least much of me, but I know of you."

"Who are you!" Toph repeated. Her stance began to turn into offense.

"I am Yue."

"Yue?" Toph said, beginning to tense. She stood up straight, letting her guard off. "The only Yue I know of was a good friend of Sokka's, and she's passed away!" Toph was being careful with her words; she almost said 'Yue? The only Yue I know of was Sokka's dead ex- girlfriend! And I didn't even know her!'

"That's right. I am Yue, the Moon Spirit."

She gasped. She used her earthbending to scan her room. _Spirit?_ As she 'looked' around the room, she couldn't tell she was there. _Was that why?_ No, she could tell if a spirit was there- she had before, when Jet died.

She never told anyone, but when Jet inched near death, she could feel his spirit leave his body. It haunted her, the 'seeing' of Jet's spirit walking out of his body. It seemed to not know where it was going… that it was just there, for some reason. It looked around, lost and out of place. It yelled out "Hello?" only heard by Toph's amazing hearing, but she was too scared to reply. A tear rolled down his face when no one answered. Finally, it slammed on the floor, weeping and sobbing. It had no idea where it was, suffering the pain of being alone. It wailed out _Where am I? _only to be followed by silence. Just remembering the event was horrifying to Toph.

She tried to push the topic aside, focusing on the spirit in front of her. She guessed she couldn't 'see' her because she was drifting in mid- air. "How is this possible?" she said, relaxing a bit. She was a spirit; she couldn't physically hurt her- could she?

"Toph, I used to be human. I'm still human, technically. I'm just coming to earth… for a visit," she explained. "And don't worry. All I want to do is talk. May I come in?" she asked, still floating above Toph's window.

Dumbfounded, Toph nodded. The spirit swiftly moved into the room. When she sat on the bed, the slightest vibration was felt. Toph now knew she wasn't hallucinating. "Now, I have a question, Toph. What was your dream about?"

Wide-eyed, Toph asked, "How did you know I was dreaming?" She sat down across from Yue in a chair, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"You talk in your sleep," Yue chuckled.

"Oh…" Toph rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yue began to leave, the vibrations fading away slowly.

"Wait!" Toph yelled, then instantly hushed, remembering that everyone was asleep. She sighed. "I've had one wish for awhile; to see. I'm blind, and I really want to see Aang. My friends. Everyone."

"Hmm," Yue hummed. "I understand. And what would you do to see?"

"Anything!" she said. "Well, almost anything…"

"Well?" Yue said, tilting her head.

"Well, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt my friends, especially Aang. I would never risk their lives for selfish things."

"What about possessions?"

"I'd give anything to see. Well, besides a few things," Toph said, touching the necklace with her hand.

"What about favors?"

She looked up. "Favors?"

"Yes. Would you complete a task with the reward to see?"

"Where are you going with this?" Toph asked.

"As a spirit…I can give you the power of sight; only temporarily! But it's possible."

"You can!" Toph rejoiced. _I could see_ _Aang! _"I'll do anything! Just tell me!"

"I'm just asking one favor; it's not even that big. And once you do this, you will be able to see."

"For how long?" Toph asked, curious.

"This won't be the first time I've done this. Sometimes for minutes, sometimes for months. Once, it lasted for years."

"Then I'll do anything!" Toph exclaimed, now excited.

"Okay. Once you finish this task, come here and I will give you the power of sight. Are you ready?" Yue asked.

"Yes. I'll do anything," Toph said, bowing.

"Okay-here it is."

Yue explained the task, step by step, giving every detail she could give. They spent 30 minutes explaining the favor until Toph confirmed she understood. Finally, when she was done, she bid goodbye. "I'll see you soon, Toph." Yue smiled at the young girl.  
"Wait! Yue," Toph said, smiling. "For the record, I would have done this if you had just asked; it's so sweet. And thank you."

Yue smiled for the last time. "Good night, Toph." Slowly, she left through the window. The full moon had never shined brighter, enlightening the entire city.

* * *

"Good morning, Aang!" Katara greeted. Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Suki were all eating breakfast.

"Good morning you guys," Aang smiled. "Hey, have you guys seen Toph?"

"No, but I heard her get ready this morning. I think she'll be ready soon," Katara replied.

"Sokka?" s small voice called out from the hallway. Everyone turned their direction to Toph, who had just walked in. She looked a little tired, but had a smile sprawled across her face.

"Over here, Toph!" he yelled. "Well, you already knew that."

"Hi, Toph," Aang said. "How are you?" he asked, giving her a hug.

"I'm fine," she said, only half-returning the embrace. "Hey Sokka, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure Toph," Sokka said, getting up. He followed Toph into the hallway, leaving a slightly disappointed Aang with open arms.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked, his arm around Mai.

"I… I don't know…" Aang mumbled.

* * *

"What's up, Toph?" Sokka asked. They stood in a secluded hallway, used only for exiting the Palace.

_Okay, Toph. This is it. _"Sokka, we've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Ya, Toph. Definitely!" he grinned.

"And we've trusted each other, believed in each other, correct?" she said, keeping her gaze away from Sokka.

"Well, ya. Toph, is everything okay?"

Swiftly, Toph lifted her head up, looking directly at Sokka with blind eyes. "If I tell you something right now, will you believe me?"

Sokka's eyebrows furrowed. "Toph?..."

_Just tell him!_ "Yu… Yue says hi."

Sokka blinked, staring at Toph. "What?" he said, shocked.

"Yue says hi. And that she misses you. She said she wants you to follow your heart to make your own decisions, and that she's still watching over you."

"…I can't believe… that you would lie, Toph!" Sokka's face began to turn red.

"I'm not lying, Sokka," Toph sighed, half- expecting this.

"Yes you are!" he stood up. "You don't know how important she was to me. You don't know!" he yelled.

Toph grabbed his hand. "Yes, I do. Now listen." Sokka sat back down as she pulled her hand away. She pulled a chair for her, too. "I saw, well, met Yue last night. She came to me after I had a dream. She told me to tell you it wasn't your fault that she passed. She said it was her duty."

"…Really?"

"Yes, Sokka. I wouldn't lie," she said. "And I know how important she was to you."

Sokka sat still, dumbfounded. "Th…thanks, Toph," he stuttered. He began to tear up, silver droplets falling from his eyes. She couldn't imagine what they must've gone through to get Sokka to cry like he has been.

"And Sokka?"

"Yes?" he said, wiping away a few tears.

Toph placed her hands on his face, getting him to look into her hazy eyes. "She wanted me to tell you exactly. She said… I love you." A hint of Yue's voice could be heard as Toph spoke this.

Sokka took in a breath of air. She gave Sokka another hug; at first, he cried a bit. It turned into wailing, crying out Yue's name. Her arms were wrapped around Sokka, patting his back. She even developed a few tears of her own.

"Do you need a moment?"

"Yes, please." He remained in her arms.

"Okay," she smiled weakly, trying to reassure him. "Come out whenever you want. And when you are, come and find me."

Sokka nodded, his face in his hands. _Just a little longer, Sokka._

She turned around to leave, to give Sokka a moment. Before she left, she turned around and offered him a handkerchief. Finally, she walked over to her friends. As she approached the group, she wiped some tears of her own away with her hand.

"Is Sokka okay?" Katara asked, getting up.

"Just let him have some time," Toph said, getting Katara to sit down.

"Why's he crying?" Katara asked, beginning to gain some attitude.

"He's just dealing with something I-" Katara interrupted her.

"What did you do!" Katara said, raising her voice.

"I'm sure she didn't do anything wrong," Zuko said, trying to calm Katara down.

"Nothing, nothing!" Toph reassured her. As part of the task, she couldn't tell anyone about their deal until after she met with her again. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is he crying so hard? I can hear him from here!"

"It's… it's nothing! I did nothing!" she said, failing to convince Katara of her innocence.

"If it's making him feel that bad, then I'll do 'nothing' to you!" Katara screamed.

"Calm down!" Suki said, trying to get everyone to stop screaming. She pulled down on Katara's arm.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when this monster of a girl hurt my brother!"

"Katara!" Aang yelled, shocked. He couldn't believe what she said. Everyone stopped at the surprise of Aang's outburst.

"…monster?" Toph said, forming teardrops.

"Yes, monster! Sokka's crying his heart out because of something you did, and you won't even tell me! His own sister! You _are_ a monster!"

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere tensed. Everyone looked at Toph with sympathetic eyes, wondering what she'd do next.

She closed her eyes, releasing a few droplets that covered her eyelids, flowing down her red cheeks. She turned her head from Katara. Finally, she ran down the hall to her room, choking on lack of air as she covered her mouth.

"Katara, I can't believe you said that!" Mai spoke up once Toph was out of view.

"What do you know? Considering how fast she ran away, she could've done anything to Sokka!"

"Ka..Katara?" Everyone turned to the humble voice from the side. "Katara, where's Toph?" Sokka had walked in. His face was red.

"Sokka! What did Toph do to you?" She said, running to her brother.

"Nothing. She told me to find her after we talked."

"Oh, no you're not!" Katara said, her face full with anger. "Not after she hurt you!"

"She didn't hurt me!" Sokka managed to get out, in-between sobs. "She just told me something. Something I've needed to hear; I feel a lot better. Why?"

Katara's heart dropped. "That…That's it?"

"Yea. Why?" Sokka asked.

Oh no… "I thought she hurt you, harmed you! I… I called her a monster…"

"What?" Sokka said, suddenly paying attention. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought she did something to you! You sounded really upset, and I needed to get it out. I have to apologize to her," she said, running out of the room.

Aang had just stood in shock of everything that had happened. He could sense Toph didn't want to be followed to her room, so he didn't. But what Katara had said… "Hey, Sokka. What did she tell you?" Aang asked, still staring at the dark hallway Toph and Katara had run down.

Sokka began to tear up again. "She told me Yue loved me."


	7. I Can See You

Author's Note: Thank you guys, all of you, who have been reading! This will be my last post before I leave. I will be back in about a week. But no worries; this story will definitely continue! Keep on reading, putting a smile on my face to see who enjoys it! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Toph ran into her room, slamming the door. She took in a deep breath, counting down from 10.

_10. I can't believe it! Katara just implied that I hurt Sokka! That I must've made him bleed and suffer. That after he went through a WAR, what I did was ten times worse! I would never do that to Sokka! She's crazy. She's a monster for calling me a monster when I'm not a monster! What kind of friend does that?_

_9. Who even does that? Who calls their best friend a monster in front of all their best friends? Can anyone even be that cruel? Can anyone even live with the fact they screamed at a friend?_

_8. Well, she was concerned for her brother. Someone she loves. Someone she cares about. She was just caring for him._

_7. Does that mean she doesn't care about me? To be able to scream and yell at me? Calling me a monster! Her best friend?_

_6. Then maybe we're not best friends! Best friends don't scream at each other! And what did she do? That's right, she screamed at me! Screamed at me in my face!_

_5. But she is my best friend, she always will be. She's probably just upset I wouldn't tell her what was wrong. What had made Sokka cry so much._

_4. Wait…It's not her business, it's me and Sokka's business! She's always in my business, no matter what it is. She doesn't have to be included in everything!_

_3. But she is, and sometimes, I'm grateful she is. And she was just making sure Sokka was okay. Sokka never cries; now I see why she's worried. _

_2. She just didn't choose her words wisely; maybe that was it. Maybe she didn't mean 'monster'._

_1. … a monster?_

Finally, she was calm enough to stand still for two seconds. Then, she began moving again. She grabbed a tissue, blew her nose, threw it away, then sniffled again. _Sorrow lasts forever_, she thought, sobbing. She threw herself onto her bed, face first. Then, she sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest. She was an emotional wreck, rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands. _A monster? _She thought_. Am I really a monster?_

Katara was never a liar; she always told the truth. Even when the truth was hard, she never held back the truth. That was just Katara. It was who she was. _Was she telling the truth now? That I'm really a monster?_

Toph was never really a mean person. She was a bit aggressive when she was a kid, but that had passed on. She tried her best to be her best; her parents wouldn't take bad manners.

Normally, Toph wouldn't take it. But she had learned to be more grounded (with the unwanted help from her parents). She continued crying in the silence of her bedroom. _I'm a monster? Oazi was a monster. Azula was a monster. I can't be that cruel! I made Sokka cry over a loved one. Oazi killed loved ones…_

As she wept in her room, swaying back and forth on her bed, she heard a voice call out her name. "Toph?"

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice muffled_. No, I'm Toph, the monster…I made Sokka, of all people cry. I am a monster… Toph, the cruel, horrible monster…_

"It's Katara." _Katara. Why was she here? To tell me I'm terrible too? Or maybe to tell me to stay away from Sokka? Oh, I know. She's here to tell me that I'm a waste of life. __Or maybe…_ she hiccupped. _Maybe she hated me… _The thought just made Toph cry more. Katara was one of her best friends. She didn't have very many, but Katara helped her through her loneliness. If Katara hated her, nothing could get much worse.

The clear tears ran down her face, trailed down her neck, stopping on her dress. Toph couldn't keep from crying. "May I come in?" Katara begged.

_Don't let her in, don't let her in!_ "Sure, Katara." _Great job. _"Just a moment." She walked over to the door, wiping a few tears away, before opening the only barrier between them. Katara's face was met with Toph's face, one with regret, one with sorrow. "Hi, Katara. Come in." Toph let Katara walk in before slowly closing the door.

After glancing at Toph, Katara could no longer look at her. Just the pain in her face made Katara tremble. She had never seen Toph like that- and it was all her fault. Her eyes were bloodshot red, puffy and still crying. "I'm so sorry, Toph. For everything." Katara's voice began to crack. "I didn't mean what I said back there. Sokka's just been crying so badly the past few nights, and it keeps getting worse; even before the break up, he always cried, and-"

"Katara, it's fine." Toph tried to force a smile, but continued crying.

"No, it's not. I feel terrible. I should. But I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry, Toph."

"Katara, I'm fine." This time, she got a half- smile out.

"I know you are. Because you're strong and powerful and willful, like I wish I was. I just feel terrible, for lying. I'm the real monster." Katara looked down at her shoes.

"Katara, you're everything a monster isn't. It's okay, I forgive you. And don't feel bad. It's fine." She gave Katara a hug, finally beginning to calm down. "Now, I need Sokka to come here. Something big is about to happen."

* * *

"Are you ready, Sokka?"

"Why am I even here?" Sokka asked, standing in Toph's room. They held each other's hand, waiting for nothing. Sokka was becoming impatient.

"Just a minute! You have to wait!" Toph exclaimed. She had never been more excited. It had been an hour after the chaos, so things were settled down, but she knew this would bring everything back up again.

"Toph, are we almost done… waiting for nothing?" Sokka whined.

Toph knew that it was time. "Wait for it," she smiled. "Now turn around…" Toph said, turning them to face the door.

"What?" Sokka said, almost leaving. "So instead of staring at the window, we can stare at the door?"

_Oh, stop torturing him!_ "Yue? We're here," Toph said, smiling.

Sokka's heartbeat ran faster than a wild kimono rhino. "Yue?"

Suddenly, an enormous amount of air swirled around the room. In half a second, the spirit of Yue was standing in the room. "You can turn around," she chuckled.

"Yue!" he yelled. He ran towards the spirit, and grabbed her in a hug. As soon as he touched her, she seemed to solidify. She returned the hug, beginning to cry.

"I've missed you so much."

"Same here," she said. "All the nights I've thought about you, all the tears I've shed."

"All the hard memories," Sokka finished her sentence. His face was buried in her silky white hair.

"All the late nights just crying out your name. Oh, Sokka it's so good to see you," she wailed.

"You too, Yue." He grasped her spirit, held her tight. He didn't want her to fade away, to leave… again.

Sokka finally backed up, then took Yue's face into his hands. He kissed her passionately, wanting the world to end now.

"I love you," he whispered, backing away.

"I love you, too, Sokka. I always have; I always will."

Then, she looked at Toph. "Thank you, Toph. You've brought him back for my last visit. You've made me feel a lot better; and now, your return." She placed her left hand on top of Toph's head, and her right hand on Toph's shoulder. Yue closed her eyes. Suddenly, the whole room burst into light. Sokka shielded his eyes. Swiftly, the light dispersed.

Yue looked at the girl. Her eyes were closed. "You can open your eyes now."

"No; I need to see Aang when I open my eyes."

"Yue," Sokka questioned. "What just happened?"

"I've given Toph her wish; the gift of sight."

"Toph's no longer blind!" Sokka exclaimed, finally understanding.

"Not anymore; at least temporarily. But now, I must go. Know, Sokka, that I'll always be here for you." She floated over to Sokka.

"I'll be seeing you, Yue; when I see the moon, I'll be seeing you." He gently pressed his hands on her face for one last kiss.

Slowly, she disappeared. _I love you_, she called, before finally leaving.

Toph could feel Sokka trembling slightly. "Sokka, are you okay?" Toph asked.

He smiled. "I've never felt better." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's great, Sokka. Now, could you help me? Where's Aang?"

* * *

"Zuko, this is our third round of Pai Sho! I'm getting bored!"  
"Not until I win!" Aang had been playing for an hour straight, waiting for Toph to come out of her room. He had beaten Zuko twice already, and was already tired of playing. _Pai Sho shouldn't take this long! _

"Zuko, do you even know how to play?" Aang questioned. Suddenly, he heard her voice.

"Aang?"

"Toph!" he exclaimed, running over to the girl. "I'm glad you're okay." He gave her a hug, but she didn't return it. "Why are you holding your eyes?" he asked, concerned, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm not blind anymore," she whispered, smiling.

"WHAT?" Aang screamed, shocked.

"Yes; and I want to see you first when I open my eyes. But not here; where we were yesterday. The cliff."

"Of course!" he said, beaming. He was so excited. "Zuko! We'll finish the game later!"

"Ya, yah…" Zuko mumbled as he inspected the board, moving a piece (cheating).

Aang swooped Toph up (after receiving her permission) in his arms and airbended them out of the Palace. He ran all the way to where the Cliffside was. It was only noon; but it was still as beautiful as ever.

Aang looked around the cliff. There was plenty for her to see. Gently took her hands off her face. "We're here," he whispered.

Slowly, Toph opened her eyes. She took in a breath of air. "I… I can see you!"

Aang swiftly picked her up in his arms and spun her around. She laughed and laughed and laughed. When he set her down, he looked at her eyes. Instead of a hazy color, a pure, crystal green shade took place.

She couldn't believe it. She always guessed how he looked; but this was better. She placed her hands on his face, gazing into his gray eyes. "I can see you…"

"And?" he smiled. He put his hand on top of hers.

Toph laughed. "Your better looking than I gave you credit for!"


	8. I Could Do So Much More

Author's Note: Aahh, I'm Bacc! Yuppies, that's right, which means this story will continue! Posting might be slower (sowwi!) because of school, but no fear! This story will continue to the end! BTW!: After VERY careful consideration, I have decided to add a SPOILERS page to my profile on spoilers about current projects (such as this) and future projects. Check it out if you just can't wait for more! Oh, AAND I would like to dedicate this chapter to a reader of mine, 'Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM' for the very helpful review! Shadowy, this goes out to you! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So… you can see me?" Zuko said, waving his hand in front of Toph's face.

"Yes, Zuko! Just like you can see me!" she chuckled. _How hard would it be to explain it!_ She took his hand and placed it on the table, only to be brought back up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Zuko asked.

_UG! _"Two, and stop it! You can see; I can see. Get it?"

"Oh… so are my eyes gold or blue?"

"ZUKO!" she yelled.

"Just give him some time," Katara laughed. "He's still figuring out how to blink."

The group laughed. Everyone was there; even Sokka. They were all eating lunch before heading off to the festival.

"I can blink perfectly!" he said, directing his attention away from the group.

"Aw, it's okay, Zuko. Don't worry," Mai said. "I'll remind you when it's time to blink."

The group burst into laughter. Zuko just ignored them. After settling down, Katara spoke up. "So, Toph, is this a permanent thing?"

"Sadly, no. But it could last for years, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can." She looked up at Aang. He put his chin on top of her head. "So, when's this festival?"

"Now, actually!" Zuko said, getting up. "Let's head out!"

As Toph and Aang exited, Sokka pulled Zuko to the side and said, "So, how many pieces you wanna bet they get their first kiss tonight?"

* * *

"Woah!" Aang said, lifting Toph up. "Be careful!"

"I'm fine," she said. She wasn't used to the bright lights. When she was in the kitchen with everyone, the room was dim. But when she and Aang walked out of the room into the garden, she fell forwards at the brilliance of sunshine. Aang had to help her get up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking her arms frantically. She just laughed, watching Aang inspect every inch of her hands for scratches.

"Don't worry!" she reassured, pulling back her arms, only to be taken back in by Aang's hands.

"No, right there!" he pointed, his finger meeting a tiny scratch on the back of her hand.

"It's just a cut," she said.

"No, it's my princess getting hurt!"

"Princess?" she said, grinning.

"Of course," he bowed, teasing. "At least my princess."

"Well, this 'princess' is okay," she confirmed, squinting her eyes to try to get a look at Aang. The light just hurt her eyes, so she kept them closed. She used her feet to 'see' again. Finally, he believed her, and they headed out to the party.

"Wow! The world's so beautiful, Aang!" Toph exclaimed. They walked through the festival, hand in hand, watching fire and sparks fly throughout the city. Laughing and fast music was heard everywhere, flooding the Fire Nation with joy. Toph's eyes were hesitant around the bright lights, but she was still enjoying herself.

"Yea, it is!" he said, looking around. They had just arrived.

"I agree," a young man said. Aang and Toph turned around to be greeted by a 16 year old boy. "Hello, I am Feng Xiu."

"Um, hello!" Aang said in his usual childish voice. He looked at the teenager. He wore a majority of green, symbolizing Earth Kingdom. He had a good amount of hair, about the same lengths as Zuko's. Despite his tough look, he seemed like a gentleman. Toph's eyes went wide at the sound of the man's voice. "I'm Aang," he introduced.

"I know, the Avatar," he replied, bowing. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Ya, we know, the Avatar, woo hoo, let's go Aang," Toph said, rushing. She grabbed his hand and ran, almost sprinted, in a different direction. Aang could barely keep up.

When they finally stopped, he gasped for air. They were next to a forest. "Um, Toph? What was that about?" he asked, in the best way he could put it. It was just another guy wanting to say hi- right?

"Aang, I know you're smart enough to know my parents want me to get married, right?" she said, more as a statement than a question.

"Ya…" he said, hiding the sadness in his voice.

"That's one of the guys my parents are trying to set me up with!" she exclaimed, trying to find Feng Xiu.

"What?" he said, immediately grabbing Toph's hand. "No one will take you away from me!" Aang said, now frantically looking for Feng Xiu. He'd show him a thing or two…

"Aang, it's fine. I just thought you'd want to know," she said, looking up at Aang. "Now, let's enjoy the party, okay?"

Aang just kept looking for Feng.

"Aang? Okay?" she said, batting her eyes. Aang just gave up.

"Okay," he grumbled, still holding on to Toph's hand. He just reunited with her; some guy he just met couldn't take her away!

After Aang calmed down, Toph and Aang headed out to the party. "I can't believe how pretty just some of the simple things are!" Toph acknowledged. She looked around at some of the masks people were wearing, down to the fire flakes a few stores sold. Toph just loved seeing, even if it was a bit blurred. Finally, she turned to her left, where Aang stood. "Hey, Aang," Toph started.

"Yes, Toph?" he said, looking down at her. He smiled, waiting for her question.

"What did you mean back there?" Toph asked, looking at his gray eyes.

"Back where?" he stopped.

"When you said no one could take me away from you," she smiled.

Aang's face began to turn red. "Well, I meant it. I just saw you again, and some punk walks up to you and wants to marry you, and-"

Toph wrapped her arms around Aang, hushing him. "Thank you, Aang. For caring enough to not let some guy push up on me."

_Toph, _he thought_, I could do so much more for you…_ He returned the hug, then backed away. As he looked around him, he and Toph were in the middle of a slow dance, with people circling around them. Toph, just realizing what was happening, had a pink tint rising up to her cheeks. Aang extended his hand out to Toph, bowing. "Care to dance?"

Toph smiled, taking his hand. "I'd love to." Slowly, they began to dance, circling each other gracefully. Toph and Aang were moving to the beat of their hearts, sliding back and forth. After they slowed down a bit, Toph laid her head on Aang's chest. "I could never repay you for everything you've done," she said, as they swayed back and forth. The forest was near by, just outside the area. Surrounding them were hundreds of lamps, lighting the area with a beautiful orange.

"Just being with you makes my day," he said, resting his head on hers. "This is perfect."

Toph's eyes went wide as a pair of vibrations headed towards them. "Almost perfect…" she whispered, before Feng Xiu appeared.

"Hello, Avatar Aang; Miss Toph," he greeted, breaking their embrace. "Aang, if I may, can I ask a dance from Miss Bei Fong?" he asked. Aang looked over at Toph for an answer. He wanted her to decide.

_Well?_ She thought. _If I say no, he could tell my parents. If I say yes… I'm sorry, Aang._ Slowly, she nodded. _Let's just get this over with._

Aang turned away. "She's all yours," Aang said, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Before Aang left, Toph grabbed his hand. "And after this, I'm all yours," she said. Aang instantly cheered up, realizing she just didn't want to be rude to Feng Xiu. When she turned around to find Feng, he seemed farther. _Had he moved?_ she thought. He was closer to the forest, where the trees stood. Guessing it was just her imagination, she walked over to him. Suddenly, she realized something. _My eyes… I'm no longer blind, but he doesn't know!_ She hoped he hadn't noticed. She had to make sure he wouldn't find out, or she would most likely be called (captured to be brought) home. She grabbed a few of the pins holding her bangs so they covered her eyes. Slowly, she walked over to him. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled, before finally reaching Feng.

"My dear, sweet girl, why cover your beautiful eyes with your hair?" he said, reaching for her bangs. She slapped his hand out of the way.

"What I do with my hair is none of your business!" she declared.

"Why, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll leave your hair alone." Slowly, he began to take a dancing position.

Everything felt normal to Toph until he placed his left hand a little too low from her waist. "Higher!" she demanded, until his hand was at an 'appropriate' spot. Then, she put her hand on his shoulder, while placing her other hand in his. Slowly, they began to dance.

Everything was going fine until Feng decided to bring up conversation. "So Toph. How's life?" he asked.

"Great," she stated, looking down.

"That's great!" he replied. "Me too. Our parents have been in contact, you know?"

"Great," she repeated, lying this time.

"Ya, it is great! Your parents are real nice, Toph. And I think they have opened up to me more. What do you think of that?" he asked, smiling.

"Great," she answered in the same monotone voice.

"Is that all you can say, Toph? Great?"

"Great," she mentally chuckled, trying to annoy him.

"Well, if everything's 'great'," he teased, trying to copy Toph's voice, "then tell me what you think of this."

_Think of what?_ She thought, stopping their dance. She closed her eyes, expecting a vibration of earthbending to hit her. Instead, something landed on her soft lips. She opened her eyes- to see Feng Xiu's face right on front of hers. _Is he… kissing me?_

She backed up from Feng, pushing him away from her. Her eyes went wide, staring back at him. "What was that?" she yelled, her face red. She breathed heavily.

"A…kiss?" he answered, confused. "What, were you expecting more?" He reached towards her, a mischievous look on his face.

"Step away from me!" she yelled, earthbending a slab of rock into his stomach. His back hit a tree behind him, landing on the floor. He got up, taking an offensive stance. He earthbended a sphere of rock, hurdling it towards Toph. Using her eyes, she saw it coming, easily avoiding the attack. He looked confused. _Why? Wait! I avoided the attack. With my eyes! He knows!_

She stopped, mid attack, letting the enormous earth in her hands fall to the floor. She ran away, eyes closed, as Feng's voice called out, "Come back! Come back!"

She bended some earth behind her, creating giant craters in the ground to keep Feng from following her. Finally, she reached the Grand Palace where she ran to her room. She needed to get away from everything, just for a minute. To clear her head. To count to ten. She slammed the door and laid against the wall.

_10. What did he do that for? My first kiss shouldn't have been ruined with a filthy slob like him! There, that's his nickname, Filthy Slob! Serves him right!  
9. Why would he even risk trying to kiss me? What would he gain from it? All he got was a hurt stomach!_

_8. Toph, why do you even count?_

_7. What was he expecting from the kiss? For me to beg for more, like all the sad, defenseless girls in the world!_

_6. Why would he even want to kiss me? What was there about me?_

_5. What could I offer to Filthy Slob?_

_4. A beautiful soul? No, I've never been the nicest 'soul' out there._

_3. A beautiful heart? No, I'm not that big on emotions (besides my moments with Aang)._

_2. A beautiful family? That's probably it; my parents' money._

_1. A beautiful body?_

She realized she had never seen what she looked like. She hadn't looked in a mirror since she could see. She walked over to her mirror that stood out in her room, alone in a corner. She peered into the mirror, staring at her reflection.

There stood a girl, 15 years old, with flowing raven color hair and sparkling green eyes. To others, she was gorgeous. To her… she didn't like what she saw.

To others, they saw a slim body. To her, she saw the lack of food her parents gave her to keep her 'health'.

To others, they saw sparkling green eyes. To her, she saw too much luck from a dead spirit.

To others, they saw a beautiful personality. To her, she saw a girl formed into something she wasn't, taught hard manners through strict discipline.

To others, they saw a perfect girl. To her, she saw a puppet controlled by strings.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Suddenly, without thinking, she punched the mirror, wincing in pain. She didn't want to see her face; her terrible, ugly soul, controlled by her parents. Everything she had told Aang about her parents were lies. Of course they still controlled her! Why wouldn't they! She had to lie to get to the wedding, telling her parents she would be gone to find some Earth Kingdom suitors who were 'rich, handsome, and had a high position in Earth Kingdom Class'.

The mirror broke into pieces, falling to the floor. She sat down in front of the mirror, looking at the biggest piece. She picked it up, looking at it. In the reflection, she saw…_Aang? Oh, no… _

He stood outside the window, watching her. Tears laid on the verge of his eyes. He entered the room, running over to Toph. He wrapped her in his arms, as her hand bled. Throughout the entire scene, she hadn't managed a single tear. When Aang ran up to her, she kept her face firm. She had been through worse.

"Toph… Toph… Toph," he whispered into her ear. Silver droplets came from his eyes into her hair. "What's wrong?" he asked as he took her hand. He waterbended some water from a vase, and began healing her bleeding hand. He had learned from Katara, and now, he was more than happy he had. She bit her lip to avoid from screaming. "Toph," Aang repeated, putting his hand on her face. "Why?" he sobbed.


	9. It Comes With Being Strong

Author's Note: Hi hi! I'm here, and ready to post this for you guys! Before I do, I would like to honorally mention kthao625 for being a constant RandRer. Hahah thankkkkyouuuuu! :D Now, here it comes... Chapter 9! (its a bit short, but its content makes up for it! If you get confused, PM or review me and i'll fill you in. ;D) Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Feng Xiu stood in the middle of the forest. He was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of trees. The darkness kept him disguised, unknown from the outside._ Where are they?_ he thought, becoming impatient. He looked around, looking for the slightest movements. As he turned his head left, a small bush moved. A shadow emerged from the leaves. "Finally," he whispered.

"You are here," a cloaked man said. "Follow to the leadership of the master." He turned around and led Feng Xiu deeper into the forest.

"Where is he?" Feng Xiu asked, following the Dai Li agent. He kept his head down, covering his long hair. After his encounter with Toph, he couldn't be spotted by the Avatar; who knows what kind of power he could unleash?

"He is waiting for you," the Dai Li agent answered. He pointed to a clearing with an earthbended chair in the middle. A figure sat still in the center, surrounded by 10 or more of the Dai Li.

"Feng Xiu; Welcome," the figure said, keeping his voice low. He dismissed the Dai Li, who left, leaving the two alone.

"Hello," answered Feng Xiu, bowing to the man sitting down. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Have you finished my task?" he asked, staying on topic.

"It didn't work; I didn't find out anything."

"How much simpler could it get? Find the girl, gain her trust, bring her to me. Three easy steps you can't complete?" he said, standing up. Feng Xiu trembled in fear, bowing so low his forehead touched the ground.

"I'm sorry, I promise to do better. A few problems will need to be fixed, and they will be! Just give me some time and-"

"What kind of problems?" his voice boomed, echoing through the forest.

"Well, the Avatar-"

"THE WHAT?" he screamed.

"The.. the Avatar has a strong connection with Miss Bei Fong. If I t.. try to gain her trust, the Avatar may become suspicious."

The figure thought for a moment. "Boy, do you remember our plan?"

"Ye…Yes master. Get the girl, marry her, then kill the family."

"And what would we benefit from that?"

"Money?" Feng Xiu guessed.

"Power!" the man said. "With the Bei Fong family's power over Gaoling, we could control the city, gaining POWER!" he stomped.

"But sir, that would only give us control over such a small city. What could we do with such a small amount of power?"

The man smiled a grin of satisfaction, thinking. "That's where the Avatar comes in."

* * *

"Why?" he sobbed. He held her hand, which had finally stopped bleeding. Cuts where glass had made contact with her skin were visible, lining her knuckles. "Why would you do that, Toph?"

"I… I…" she mumbled, unknowing. "I don't know. I don't know," she chocked, her hand stinging. "I…I… I just don't want to look at myself," she confessed. "I'm an ugly human being."

"Toph, you can't believe that! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said, taking her cut hand. "Not just on the outside, either," he whispered, as if reading her mind.

"I'm not. I've done so many wrong things in my life." _Man, Aang, look what happens when I spend time with you. I'm starting to sound like you!_

"So have I, Toph. Everyone will do wrong things at some time. That doesn't mean it will scar you for life," he said, meaning the word 'scar'. He ran his fingers over her cuts. "They will forgive you."

Toph thought about that for a moment. "Aang, do you forgive me?"

"For what?" he asked, confused. "You've never done anything wrong to me."

"Yes. Yes, I have," she whispered.

"What?" he said.

"A long time ago; I lost Appa." She shed a tear.

"Toph," he said, almost chuckling, "that was a long time ago. I was there, too. Of course I forgive you for that."

"And all the times I hurt you with earthbending?" she continued.

"I forgive you for those, too."  
"And the time when you had nightmares and I pounded you with those rocks?"

"Of course."

"And when I tr-"

"Toph!" he said, hushing her. "I'll always forgive you, no matter what you've done."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really," he said. "I'll always forgive you, because I know you would forgive me." He took her hand and put it up to his face. As she began to draw her hand forward, as if on reaction, she leaned forward. He did the same.

Then, something clicked in her mind. _We're about to kiss! _She thought_. I can't kiss Aang right after Filthy Slob kissed me! Or, at least I think I can't… yah, I can't!_

In an attempt to avoid the kiss, Toph suddenly squealed. Her hand on Aang's face was brought to her free hand, clasping it in 'pain'. Aang jumped, surprised by the yell. "Are you okay?" he exclaimed, reexamining her cuts.

"Ya, ya it's nothing. It just throbs," she lied.

"Come on," he said, helping Toph up. "Let's get Katara to look at it."

"Um, ya. Let's," she mumbled. She knew Katara would find out eventually. _Might as well now…_

* * *

"You. Did. What?" Katara yelled. Aang and Toph had found Katara at the party. She didn't want to leave, but when Aang had begged, she decided to follow them.

Toph asked Aang to leave the two girls alone to talk for awhile once they reached the Palace. Mumbling, he walked away, down to find Sokka and Zuko somewhere in the festival.

"I punched a mirror," Toph answered, keeping her gaze away from Katara. Her left hand was covered in cuts. A few certain cuts formed an X in the center, where the impact landed the most. Her knuckles were completely scabbed. She punched the mirror harder than she planned. _It comes with being strong_, she thought.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked, concerned.

"Because I felt like it," she lied. She was normally great at lying, but Katara could see right through lies. She'd have to be careful with her words. "I was angry from the party, so I tried to express myself."

"And you couldn't earthbend?" Katara said, taking Toph's hand to heal.

_Man! Why didn't I think of that?_ "It didn't occur to me."

"Toph, what's really wrong?" Katara asked.

Toph huffed, slumping down. "I'm gonna have to tell you, aren't i?"

"Ya," she said, looking at Toph.

Toph took in a deep breath before beginning her mumbling. "-"

"Toph!" Katara said, quieting Toph. "Slower."

_Ugg._ "I was at the party with Aang, and it was completely perfect! We ate and danced, just having fun. But then, one of the suitors my parents want me to marry showed up. And then he commanded a dance from me," she exaggerated, "and then…" she faded off.

"Then what?" Katara leaned in. She stopped the healing.

She fiddled with a piece of string on her dress. "He kissed me..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Katara screamed. "HE KIS-"

Toph slammed her hand on top of Katara's mouth. "Don't scream it to the world, will ya!" She removed her hand from Katara's face.

"Why did he do that?" she asked, quieter this time.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!"  
"It's probably because you intimidate him. You're better than him, and he knows it."

"How so?"

"Well, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're-"

"No," Toph interrupted.

"No what?"

"I'm not beautiful."

"Toph, are you kidding me?" Katara smiled. Then, she frowned. "Does this have to do with the mirror?"

"I don't know what people think of me on the outside," she said, slowly, "and like I've said before, I don't care. But I'm a terrible person on the inside. I'm a scarred soul, a poisoned human."

"Toph, you're a perfect person."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, Toph," Katara said in her motherly voice. "And even if you're not, you're good enough for the Avatar," she joked.

Toph began to blush. "I guess so," she smiled. Katara re-took her hand to continue healing. "But that's not all," Toph mumbled.

"Then what?" Katara asked, interested.

"Aang…tried to kiss me…" she faded again.

"AANG TRIED TO KIS-"

Toph nearly slapped Katara's head off her neck. She covered her mouth. "Katara, I'm never telling you anything, EVER, again!"

Katara threw Toph's hand off of her mouth. "He did what!" she loudly whispered. "AAwwww! What did you do? How was it? Is he any good? On a scale of 1 to 10-"

"It didn't happen," Toph interrupted.

Katara's face dropped. "What happened?"

_Thump, thump! _Sokka knocked on the door "Katara, I need money!" Sokka yelled from the other side of the door.

Toph chuckled. "It's okay, I'll tell you some other time."

"No!" Katara exclaimed. "You're telling me now! SOKKA JUST A MINUTE!"

"Noo! I'm hungry!" he said.

Katara turned to face the door, away from Toph. "Sokka, you just ate lunch about an hour ago! Can you just wait? I have to talk to Toph and-" she turned around to face Toph, who had disappeared. All Katara saw was an open window. Katara huffed, disappointed. "Sokka, you owe me. **BIG** time."


	10. Don't Call Me That

Author's Note: Tadatada! Haha here's chapter 10! Now, this is a little more confusing (with like 3 twists in it!) so if you don't get, tell me! Now, have some fun and read! I'm trying my best with weekly updates. Don't be afraid to tell me how i'm doing. Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Toph laughed as she sailed out the window. Katara could be so careless sometimes. She just jumped out a window! And Katara couldn't even tell!

But she didn't care. She wanted to get out anyways. She wasn't much of a talker herself. Of course, Katara would find out. Katara always found out. At least she wouldn't be facing her when she did.

As she turned around, she saw Katara exit the Palace. "Toph!" she cried out. Toph laughed at Katara's failed attempt to find her. "Toph! Where'd you go?"

"Katara! This isn't enough!" Sokka yelled behind her. "I need 20 more!"

"What are you going to buy with 20 MORE copper pieces?"

"I only have 20! And I need 40!"

"For what?" she screamed, furious with her brother.

Annoyed with the conversation, Toph left. 40 pieces could buy a lot, and she didn't want to listen to a long ramble from Sokka.

* * *

"For what?" Katara screamed. "I have more important things to do, Sokka!"

"Uuhh, nothing…" Sokka whispered.

_What is he hiding?_ "This doesn't have anything to do with your dumb bet with Zuko, does it?" Katara asked. "You had better not meddle on Toph and Aang's relationship!"

"We're not going to meddle! We're just going to watch all sneaky-like from not-too-far away! And I need 10 extra for food," Sokka explained.

Thinking, Katara pulled out 30 pieces. _This could be my chance to find out what she was going to tell me!_ "Tell me _everything _you see, got it? And bring me back the change!"

Smiling, Sokka snatched the bag of money from Katara. "You… are the… best.. sister… ever!" He turned around and ran back inside the Palace.

_Weirdo,_ Katara thought, headed for the carnival.

* * *

Toph ran down to where the festivities were still being held. She saw Zuko and Aang talking, eating some kind of noodles. Toph began to chuckle. She saw an immediate opportunity. Katara said to take her anger out with earthbending.

Zuko's bowl was right under his face. With a little bit of effort…

"Hhahahaha! Zuko!" Aang laughed. Zuko's face was buried in the bowl. Behind a tree, Toph laughed her lungs out. She had earthbended a slab of rock under the bowl, hitting his face with her free hand. She had to be careful with her cut left hand. "What…what did you do?" Aang exclaimed, still laughing.

"MmMmhhm!" Zuko muttered through the food. The bowl fell from his head, revealing his noodle-covered face. Aang just laughed harder when Zuko's face was as red as his scar. "Iieey donnon't knonoow!" he mumbled through the food. He shook his head, removing the food from his face. "Aang!-"

"I didn't do it!" he chuckled innocently, raising his hands. "But the look really completes you!"

Angry, Zuko stomped towards the palace. "I'll show him to… my food… who does he… is!" he mumbled.

* * *

It was the perfect prank! Well planned, with food, and someone with you. But because Aang knew Toph so well, he knew her hands were written all over the joke.

Aang, still laughing, called out, "Toph! I know it was you!"

Toph's face blushed. It was amazing sometimes that Aang could notice the little things like that. She walked out of the bush.

Aang joked, "I bow to you, princess, for an awesome prank!"

Toph chuckled. "Nothing a little earthbending can't do!"

Aang looked at the girl. _She's so cute when she laughs, _he thought, staring at her. Then, he remembered the incident. Not only the failed kiss, but her hand. "What about your hand?" he said, taking the handicapped hand.

"I'll be fine. I probably just shouldn't earthbend with it. Who knows what could happen?"

"Well, let's not take any chances," he said. "I care about you're safety. I care about you," he smiled. Slowly, he started to lean towards her. _De ja vu, much? Okay, Aang, don't mess this up._

_Not again!_ she thought. She hadn't told Aang anything yet. She couldn't do it. Thinking fast, using her brain, for the best distraction she could think of… she sneezed.

Aang looked confused, stopping in-between their faces. He backed up a bit to get a good look at Toph. "You okay? Are you sick?" _You messed it up, Aang! Bringing her out here in such a drafty area! What were you thinking?... wait; she came here. Oh, well! Somehow it's your fault!_

Toph mentally slapped herself. _You sneezed? What kind of distraction was that, Toph! _"No, no I'm fine! Probably just a little dusty out here. Now, come on; let's There's a whole festival to see!"

"Um, okay!" Aang said, hiding the disappointment in his face. _Did she not want to kiss me? _he thought_. Was she faking the sneeze? And the pain?_ Trying to push it away, and try later, he followed Toph into the festival.

* * *

"Zuko, dear, what did you do!" Mai laughed, taking off all the food on her husband-to-be.

"Nothing!" he yelled. "Where's Sokka?"

"Counting some money in the kitchen," she said, still chuckling. She kissed him before he left to find Sokka.

"Did you get it all?" Zuko asked, meeting Sokka. He pulled out 30 copper pieces himself.

"Yup!" he exclaimed, pouring out the money. Zuko followed, placing all the pieces on the table. Sokka tucked the 10 pieces for money in his pocket.

"So here are the rules: If they kiss, you get the 'jackpot'," Zuko said, gesturing towards the money, "but if they don't, I get the money. We both have to stay together to find them, it has to be on the lips, and we can't force them. Got it?" he stated.

"Hhhmm, that all seems fair, BUT!" Sokka said, "how long does it have to be?"

"Longer than a peck on the lips, but shorter than a make-out," he said, not caring about his words. Sokka let out a small giggle. "What?" Zuko asked.

"…you said 'make-out'," Sokka laughed immaturely. Zuko just sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Feng Xiu asked. He had been arguing with the man about their plans.

"Think about it!" he commanded. "If we kill the Bei Fong Family, the Avatar would become devastated, making him easy to capture. Then, we kill him."

"Won't he only be re-born?" Feng asked.

"It wouldn't matter. We'd have enough time for our plan; The Earth Kingdom Revolution."

"Which is?-"

"YOU FORGET EVERYTHING!" the man yelled. After the death of the Bei Fong family and the Avatar, we start the Earth Kingdom Revolution, take over all of the nations, and make me the ruler."

"But… what about me?" Feng asked shyly.

But he wouldn't stand for that. "I am Long Feng! I do what pleases me!" the man screamed. He earthbended a slab of rock towards Feng Xiu, who was hit in the stomach. He was flung towards a tree, hitting his back against the bark. "I will control Gaoling, then Omashu, Ba Sing Se, then the world!"

"Of course, master," Feng Xiu said. He was trembling in fear, afraid of the man before him. He grasped his stomach, which began to bleed through his green clothes. "Anything else, father?"

"Don't call me that," Long Feng said. "Just because you're my son doesn't mean I have to treat you like you are."

"Yes, sir," Feng Xiu said, correcting himself this time. He knew he wasn't going to be treated fairly; he was pretty sure of that.

"Now, go think about my plan, and bring back any discoveries you find."

"Yes, sir," Feng Xiu whispered, leaving out his 'discovery' about Toph's blindness disappearing. It could have been a mistake, and he didn't want to make a 'mistake' with his father.

"Good boy," Long Feng dismissed, waving his hand in a different direction. Feng Xiu left, head pointed to his feet, walking slowly away.

His life was completely confusing. He had many fake names. He had foster parents. He was some unknown siblings, living somewhere. His father was evil, but he never met his mother. He was born to be bossed around, but he seemed to never care. He grasped his bleeding stomach. It wouldn't have happened if he had actually cared.

Long Feng was his real father. His mother ran away as soon as Feng Xiu, whose real name was Honu Feng, was born. His dad was always obsessed with power. When he tried to take over Ba Sing Se, Honu Feng hid deep inside the Palace, trying his best to be unseen by the Dai Li. Not that he had a problem with them or anything- they were just creepy.

When his dad was imprisoned by the Avatar, he let out a secret sigh of relief. He hated his dad; he never treated him like his son. But when the Dai Li started helping his father, he remained hidden. No one knew Long Feng had a son, and Honu Feng wanted to keep the unknown reputation. If his father was evil, what would other people think of him?

After the war was over, Long Feng gave him to a couple as his foster parents. Although Honu was legally Mr. and Mrs. Feng (where he was re-named Feng Xiu), Long Feng met often with Feng Xiu. Long Feng created a devious plan, to take over the world, similar to The Phoenix King's plan. Instead, earthbenders would take over. They were the biggest nation, after all.

Feng Xiu never meant to be 'evil'. He never believed in the same things his father believed in, but he was too afraid to go against him.

Mumbling, Feng Xiu continued thinking about his past- unknowing that he had made his way to the festival.

Not watching where he was going, he ran into someone. "Whoa!" he said, stumbling back. The person he ran into fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, helping the person up. When he grabbed their hand, he realized it was a girl. Such _a gentlemen I am,_ he thought sarcastically.

He lifted her up, now standing. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." This time, he got a good look at the girl.

"It's fine," she laughed, brushing herself off. "I'm Katara."


	11. You Healed Me On The Inside

Author's Note: Okay, hereeesss... Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm Katara," she said, smiling. "And you are?"

"Glad I didn't run into a guy," he chuckled. Suddenly, the pain struck him. He grasped his stomach. The blood was visible through his shirt.

"Oh, my! Are you okay?" she said, laying her hand on his shoulder. She waterbended a strand of water from her pouch covering her hand like a glove. Slowly, she placed it on his stomach. He instantly relaxed.

"How do you do that!" he asked, amazed.

"I'll explain later, let's get you somewhere to lie down," she said. She slung his arm over her shoulder. Slowly, she walked towards an empty bench.

"That's pretty," Feng said out of no where.

"What is?" she grinned, reaching the bench. Feng slowly made himself comfortable, lying down. Katara continued healing the bleeding stomach.

"Your name; Katara," he repeated. "Does it mean anything?"

"It means pure; blessed," she smiled. Her hand ran along Feng Xiu's stomach. She stopped. "I never caught your name?"

"Oh, I'm- aaggh!" he groaned. Katara forgot about the healing, continuing again.

"Sorry! Sometimes I get so caught up in conversations," she laughed. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just a tussle with some guy. I wasn't being very smart," he mumbled. _Some guy, sure!_

"Well, I'm almost done here, and you'll barely feel it. Although that might leave a mark."

Suddenly, it felt like all the pain in Feng's body just flowed out of him. He let out a sigh of relief. "What I'd give to be a waterbender," he joked.

"Are you an earthbender?" she guessed, analyzing his clothes. He finally sat up, now free of pain.

"Yea. Not that great."

"I once knew this earthbender," Katara began, "who reminds me of you."

"Oh ya? What was his name?"

"Haru," she smiled.

"Well, I'm… Fing! Fing Feng." He mentally slapped himself. _Fing Feng! What kind of name was that?_

"Like Yin Yang!" Katara laughed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Fing." Katara began to turn around. "I have to go now, I know that-"

"Wait!" he interrupted. "You've been so nice to me. How could I ever repay you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, turning to face him.

"Nothing? You healed me!" he beamed, taking her hand. As he took her fragile hand, an epiphany hit him_. I don't want to keep living like this. I wanna live a wonderful life. _

He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He knew- this was what life was about. Love struck him, knocking him off his feet. This girl, Katara, completely changed his life- in three seconds. "You healed me; on the inside."

* * *

"So, how was your dance?" Aang asked, smiling.

"What!" she jumped up, fidgeting with the food in front of her. It was 7 o'clock, and they were eating dinner.

"Your dance with Feng Xiu?"

"Oh, well, it was fine," she lied, biting her lip.

"Great!" he beamed, eating his vegetarian salad.

"Ya, I guess," she mumbled. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was eating her away. She had to tell him. "Aang! I need to tell you something."

Before Toph could continue, Aang interrupted. "Me too," Aang confessed. "It's something I've been meaning to tell you." He reached his hand across the table_. Don't mess this up, Aang!_

Toph's eyes widened. _What's he going to tell me? Is he going to break up with me? I should've told him sooner!_ "Toph, I-"

"Toph!" Toph turned her head around, to see Suki about 15 feet away.

"Agni!" Toph muttered, bringing her hand back to herself. "Aang, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure," he smiled, hiding his sorrow. He watched Toph get up and head towards Suki.

As he watched her leave, thoughts lingered in his head. _Aang, tell her fast! Tell her you love her. It won't be that hard; just 3 simple words. You know you do, you'll do fine. As long as nothing else pops up... Tell her in a slow dance! That's romantic; right? _he thought.

* * *

_Is he really done? _she thought_. Doe's he really want to stop dating?_ "What!" Toph yelled into suki's face.

"What happened?" Suki yelled back. "What happened after Aang-"

Toph threw her hand over Suki's mouth. "Katara told! Ugh, that girl has NO idea how to keep a secret!"

"I don't care. You are telling me whether you like it or not!"

"I will; later!" she said. "But I need to go back now! I'm with Aang, and if I don't come back, he'll suspect something." Without an answer from Suki, she ran back to Aang. _That was pointless. Aang, please; don't let this be over…_

"You better!" Suki screamed.

As Toph walked back, Aang began to get up. He left some money on the table and pushed the chairs in. "So, Aang, what were you going to tell me?" she asked. She took in a breath, expecting the worse. _Don't leave…_

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to dance again," he smiled.

She let out the breath. She'd tell him during the dance! That way, with Feng Xiu out of sight, she could tell him with no interruptions. "I'd love to!" she squealed.

"Great!" he beamed, taking her hand. As they walked back to the dance circle, Aang's curiosity took over him. "So what were you going to tell me?"

_No!_ "Umm…I like your shirt?" she said in a tone that almost sounded like a question.

"Uh, thanks!" he said, accepting the strange compliment.

Finally, they reached the dancing area. As if on cue, slow music began to play as Aang and Toph arrived. Toph blushed a bit, enjoying her time with Aang.

As they began to take positions, Aang spoke. "Toph, there's something I've been meaning to do."

"What's that?" she asked, staring at her feet. When they finally seemed in the right position, she brought her head up; she immediately noticed Aang's head coming closer.

_No, not yet! _she thought. This time, she had no idea how to get out. His face was terribly close. Right before his lips touched hers-

"Aaggh!" Toph yelped, stepping out of the way.

Aang, with his eyes closed, continued moving towards Toph's face. Suddenly, he fell forward as Toph moved to the side, out of his way. "Ggaa!" he sounded, falling to the floor.

Toph looked down, meeting Aang's eyes. He layed on the floor, looking up. "Aang, I'm sorry!" she said, tearing up. Suddenly, without thinking, she ran in the other direction.

"Toph! Wait!" he said, getting up. She was too far, avoiding the crowds of people, for Aang to follow directly. He'd have to guess where she was going- but he already knew.

* * *

"What was that?" Sokka yelled. "We've followed them for 2 hours, and as soon as Aang puckers up, Toph just runs away!" He and Zuko had been at a restraunt near the dancing circle. Sokka stood up from his chair, outraged.  
"Well, let's not wait! We have to find them!" Zuko exclaimed, heading in the direction Toph ran. He slammed the menu down.

"Where do you think they'd go?" Sokka said.

"What place is 'romantic'?" Zuko asked.

"Well, when Suki went looking for them, she found them around a cliff 'overlooking the sunset'. Whatdiya think?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zuko commanded.

* * *

As Toph ran, her feet created craters in the soft soil, heading to her only sanctuary. Tears lined her eyes, remembering the event_. How could I just have stepped out of the way?_ Soon, the sunset was visible to Toph.

_Finally,_ she thought. She had reached the cliff. The only place for her to be alone; to give herself some time to think.

She sat on the side of the cliff, looking down. She swayed her feet back and forth, remembering the good days they had shared. _Why can't we go back to that?_ she thought. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her necklace. She closed her eyes, letting the clear droplets sliver down her cheeks.

"Toph!" she heard in the distance. She jerked her head towards the voice, forcing herself to do more than just sit around; there, she saw Aang coming towards her.

"Toph," he said, approaching her. "Are you okay?"

_What?_ she thought. _How is he not mad at me?_ Toph just sat there, continuing to sway her feet. "Toph?" Aang asked. "Did you want to talk?"

"Aang, how can you not be mad!" Toph yelled, getting up. "I deliberately completely ruined our very first kiss; THREE TIMES! And you're not even angry! You don't even care!"  
"Toph, of course I care-"

"Then you should know why I'm so angry right now! You should know why I didn't want to kiss you, and why I ran away, and why I'm not only angry at you, but other people too! Including myself!" she yelled with a subtle crack in her voice. She sobbed at the last sentence.

Aang took in a breath. "I know it has something to do with Feng Xiu."

As if in disbelief that he could guess, Toph ran into Aang's arms. He caught her, embracing her in his warmth. "Toph, I'm so sorry if I came on too fast. It's just that, I wanted to tell you something, something I've really been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

_No…_ Toph thought. _I just got him back! _"Toph- I love you."

"But Aang, I can change!" she pleaded. _Wait, what did he say? _"You… love me? You love me!"

"Of course!" he smiled. He looked into her eyes. "Which was why I wanted to kiss you. But now I know not to move too fast."

"No, Aang. That's not why I'm mad."

"Then, what is it?"

* * *

Author's Note: :0 FENGTARA! hahahaha! Okay, I forgot! This is how the names are pronounced:

Feng (Fang) Xiu (Shu) and Honu (Hanew)

Hope you enjoyed! And sowwi for the 'cliff hanger'! :D hahaa punny


	12. Can't Wait

Author's Note: HhhiI! Sorrisorri sori for the delay! I have been soooooosooooo busy! And i'm sorri that this one is shorter, and i'm sorri for the delays! I promise to try to do better. Until then, ENJOY! Oh, and biiiggg thanks to Midnight Stallion for the long, supporting, I LOVE YOUR STORY review! That brought ssooo many smiles to my day! :D Comments and review appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this FanFic. All property is a trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Then, what is it?"

_It's time, Toph_. "Aang, when Fen g Xiu and I were dancing... he kissed me." She kept her gaze away, watching clouds take over the sunset. A slow growl of thunder was heard.

"He what!" he said, adding tension to his voice. "I can't believe he would do that! Taking control of a woman like that, expressing public emotions like that without her consent! It's inhumane, it's despicable! It's..." Aang stopped, looking at the girl. Her head was hung down, stifling a tear.

He knelt down to Toph's level. "Hey; what's wrong?"

"Aang, that's not why I'm upset! I'm upset not because of his actions, but because of the effect!"

Aang, puzzled, looked into Toph's gazing eyes. "Toph, are you mad…at me?"

"No, that's not it. I think I'm just being silly. You see, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, someone I really cared about. Someone- someone like you."

Aang took Toph's cut hand. "You'll always be special to me. You'll always be my number one," he smiled. He took her other hand, helping her up. "Thanks for telling me that, Toph. I'll always remember that."

Slowly, Aang felt rain fall on his head. Smiling, Aang began to lead her back to the Palace. "Let's go back to the palace. I think there's someone looking for-"

Resisting, Toph interrupted, standing still. "Aang?"

"Yes?" he asked, now covered in water. He turned around.

"I'm ready," she said, guiding Aang to face her.

Aang smiled. "I love you," he whispered, as he slowly approached her face, inching closer and closer. Suddenly, Toph felt his lips on top of hers. Passionately, she pressed on, loving the feeling. The rain added to the romantic kiss Toph would never forget. This was what she'd been waiting for. This was her happily ever after.

* * *

"Stop shoving!" Sokka whispered, elbowing Zuko. From their tree, hanging from a branch, Zuko and Sokka watched Toph and Aang converse.

"It's not going to happen!" Zuko responded, closely watching the couple.

"It's going to!" Sokka insisted. Slowly, Aang helped Toph up. "Wait for it…"

As if on cue, Aang leaned in for the winning kiss. "YES!" Sokka yelled, followed by an "Aaghh!" as he abruptly fell out of the tree.

_Thud!_ Aang broke away from the kiss, interpreted by the sound. "…Sokka? Is that you!"  
"SOKKA!" Toph yelled, earthbending him to the floor.

"Gaahh!" Sokka moaned, now attached to the floor. "Um, hiya guys! Congrats!"

"Sokka, what were you doing up there?" Aang asked, looking up from the gap Sokka fell from.

"Well, um, we- I mean I!-"

"We?" Toph yelled, now scanning the perimeter. From the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko creeping away from the cliff. "Zuko! You get your royal pain… self over here! NOW!"

"Agni," Zuko whispered, dragging himself to Toph. She earthbended him by surprise in the same position as Sokka. "Look, we can explain-"

"You better!" Aang said.

"Well, Sokka and I made a, um, agreement," he began, mumbling, "and, uh, it was, umm, about the, uuhh, happiness between you guys, and I, uh, lost?" Zuko explained.

"You bet if we'd kiss?" Aang yelled, translating. Suddenly, Toph started to laugh.

"Is.. this… funny?" Aang asked, turning to face her.

"It kinda is!" she smiled. "I mean, didn't they already have a bet, and didn't Zuko already lose?"

"I don't get how it's funny," Aang mumbled.

"Well, I'm not mad," she chuckled. "Sokka, Zuko; you caught me in a good mood. I'll let you off the hook."

Sokka beamed. "Thanks, Toph!"

"Welcome," she said. She kissed Aang on the cheek. "Now, let's go back to the palace. I think there's someone waiting for us."

"Oh, ya! You'll never guess who it is…" Aang began to talk as they headed towards the palace.

"Phew! It's a good thing she forgave- wait! Toph!" Zuko yelled. "Let us go! We're still here!"

"Toph! Aang!" they yelled, struggling to get free. As the rain poured down, Sokka screamed at the sound of lightning.

"TOPH!"

* * *

"Toph, that was genius!" Aang laughed, turning around to see the two boys stuck to the ground.

"I do what I can," she chuckled, walking hand in hand with Aang. "So Iroh's really here?"

"Yup! I ran into him yesterday; he sounds excited to see you."

"That's great!" she beamed, finally reaching the palace. "Hey, Aang? Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For… you know… the kiss."

"Oh, it was…" he faded off, as Toph leaned into his face again.

"Toph!" Toph turned around, to meet the face of the gentle old man.

"Iroh!"

* * *

"Fing, you're so funny!" Katara chuckled, playfully tapping his arm. He laughed.

"It's true, it's true!" he chuckled, finishing his story. "So tell me about yourself, Katara. I've had my share of stories."

"Well, before the war, I traveled around a bit."

"All by yourself?"

"Well, no. I traveled with Aang."

Feng Xiu choked. "Wait… Aang; the Avatar?"

"The one and only," she laughed. "I think you'd like him! He's a lot of fun to hang out with; always laughing and joking around."

"Ya," he drifted off_. The Avatar? No, Feng! You're not doing that life of tyranny anymore! _He took his glass of water to drink.

"Ya, he really is the perfect guy. Well, for Toph at least. Haha he's dating his old earthbending master, Toph Bei Fong."

"Toph!" he choked again, coughing.

"Yup! Have you heard of her?" she smiled.

"In more ways than one…" he mumbled. "So, how well do you know her?"

"Toph? Oh, we go way back! You see, Aang needed an earthbending teacher and he envisioned Toph in a forest. He went looking for her and found her at the Bei Fong estate."

"Interesting…"

"Toph and I became close friends. We're still close friends! And I think it's going to get better."

"How so?" he questioned.

"Well, if you know anything about Toph, she was blind. But something happened, and now she's not!"

"What!" he exclaimed. "She can see now?"  
"Ya! It's great," she chuckled.

"Well, I've got to go now," he mumbled, trying to leave the awkward situation.

"Wait!" she said, taking his hand. "Will you come and see me? Tomorrow?"

_She… wants to see me? _He beamed. "Of course! But where?"

"Hhhmmm... oh! Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?"

"The wedding?" he asked. _Wedding?_

"The wedding between the Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Princess Mai."

"Um, sure!" he faked a smile. "I'll see you then."

Slowly, she rose, leaving her seat. "See you tomorrow!"

Following her, he took her hand, spun her around, and kissed her on the cheek. "Can't wait."


	13. I'm Sorry Katara

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone readin! Here's chapteerrr 13! :D Now, if you could, pwease leave a small comment for this chapter. I promise I will not ask for many reviews or anything, but i feel like no one's reading D: so if you could just leave me a note, something as simple as "keep writing" will tell me everythin! Thanks! Comments and review appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this FanFic. All property is a trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Feng sighed as he walked. "Toph can see?" he thought out loud, walking with no stopping point. He continued to walk forward, not knowing where he was going.

_What would Long Feng think? Should I tell him? What will he do? What will I do?_ Many questions ran through his head as he stared at the floor.

_But I thought you were done, Feng! Done with the evil, done with the wretched plans of Father's! _

_What would Katara do if you told? You love her, Feng! You love her! She wants to see you tomorrow. Don't ruin it! She would be devastated at Father's plans! And if she becomes devastated, I'd become devastated..._

_That Katara. Her dreamy eyes, her gorgeous smile, her slim, perfect body. Katara; her long flowing hair, her shining lips, her beautiful personality._

_Katara, Katara be mine! Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me..._

"Don't leave me..." he mumbled, walking. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked around where he had walked into.

The forest. The deep, dark forest. He had just been here, why did he come back? A sudden rustle was heard from behind him. Stealthy, he darted his eyes to the left, staring at the location of the noise.

Without warning, Long Feng appeared out of the bush. "So, Feng," Long Feng addressed him, using his 'name'. "You're back. Your discoveries?"

_Should I tell him? _He thought._ Should I betray Katara's loyalty to Toph? _

"Well?" Long Feng questioned.

"I think this should be a private matter," Feng Xiu whispered, hanging his head. _I'm sorry, Katara._

_

* * *

_

"Iroh!" Toph yelled, smiling. She ran her way to Iroh as he chuckled at the sight of the girl.

"Miss Toph, it's a pleasure to see you!" he spoke, soft and slow. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, as Aang stared lovingly at Toph. "What are you doing out in the rain?" he asked, becoming soaked himself.

"Iroh, Iroh, guess what?" she jumped up and down, ignoring his question.

"What, my darling?" he laughed.

"I...can... see!" she exclaimed, pointing at her eye. Aang laughed at her vibrant energy.

"How magnificent!" he said, beaming. "How so?"

Toph explained the miraculous event as they walked to the Palace, Aang following.

"TOPH!" Toph whizzed around in the middle of her conversation to find an even more soaked Sokka, followed by Zuko. "HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE US!"

"It wasn't my fault!" she exclaimed, now facing Sokka. "You interrupted the single most important event of my life! I didn't even get mad at you a few minutes ago, but now I feel like a have a reason! I mean, what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know... let us free!" he yelled. "What kind of spoiled girl does that!"

"Oh I outta!..." Toph began. Aang interrupted her, pushing himself between the two kids.

"Okay you guys, there's obviously some tension. Let's just go inside and-"

"Fine," Toph interrupted, canceling Aang's sentence. Trudging, she stomped her way inside, earthbending the floor. She kicked her foot backwards. The reaction caused a pillar of rock to appear under Sokka, sending him up in the air. "Aaahh!"

"That's my girl," he whispered, smiling.

"AANG GET OVER HERE," she commanded. Aang, chuckling, made his way inside.

* * *

Katara skipped down the Fire Nation, gleefully humming to herself.

Fing had completely overtaken her thoughts. Everything reminded her of him; the green grass, the sweet smells, the gorgeous flowers. Even the simple rocks made her think of him.

Oh, Fing! This man was the only compelling thing on her mind as she made her way back to the Palace. She couldn't wait to tell Toph! How happy she'd be for her!

Finally, she reached the Palace, greeted by Aang.

"Hey, Katara!" he beamed, rushing to give her a hug. "You wouldn't believe who's here!"

"Who?"

"Iroh!"

"That's great!" she exclaimed, rushing inside. As she entered, a wet hand touched her shoulders.

"Aah!... Sokka? Is that you?" she laughed, staring at the thing in front of her. There, Sokka stood before her covered in rocks, mud, water, and anything else that could possibly stick to a human, nevertheless, Sokka.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk about it." He stomped his way to his room. Followed by him was an even messier Zuko.

Mai, at the sight of him, ran to Zuko. "Zuko! Darling, what did you do!" she chuckled, brushing a few leaves off of him.

Uncle Iroh jutted his head in, staring at his nephew. "Zuko, green is not the best color for your eyes," he chuckled.

Ignoring Iroh's comment, he muttered what sounded like a "Mmmhmm" then trudged upstairs, following Sokka. It was abruptly followed by a slammed door.

"Men," Katara snorted.

"Tell me about it," Mai joked.

* * *

"AND THEN!" Katara yelled, holding her pillow up to her. She held Suki's hand who sat next to her with her free hand, listening to Toph. They were in the middle of Toph's story, as they celebrated Mai's 'Last Day of Freedom'. The boys were out for the night, enjoying Zuko's 'Last Day'. The girls there were Mai, Toph, Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee.

"And then… he kissed me!" Toph yelled.

"AAHH!" the girls squealed, smiling and laughing.

"How romantic! A kiss in the rain!" Ty Lee exclaimed, jumping.

"Like you've never had a hundred kisses in the rain!" joked Katara.

"Um, ya…" Ty Lee mumbled, blushing.

"Ty?" Mai questioned. "What?"

"Well, I, uh, never had my first kiss."

"WHAT!" the girls screamed.

"It's true!" she said, slouching.

"Tay-Tay," Katara said, calling her by her nickname, as every girl did, "everyone girl by our age has had their first kiss! Mine's was Jet's."

"Mine was Sokka's," Suki smiled.

"Mine was Zuko's!" Mai chuckled. "Now look what I'm stuck with."

"Hey! I just got mine today!" Toph said, laughing. "It's never too late."

"But Taffy," Ty Lee said, "I'm older than you, and I still haven't had mine."

Katara smiled. "Not for long!"

Ty Lee spun around. "What?"

* * *

"Kat, I'm not sure about this," Ty Lee spoke. She turned around to face the girls, as they stood in the middle of the Palace hallway.

"Tay-Tay, you'll do fine!" Katara said. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Uuh… no."

"Okay!" Suki stepped in. "Just go talk to one of the butler's here. Once you guys finish talking, he'll be dying to kiss you!"

"Wait! Mi- Mi," Ty Lee said, addressing Mai, "would you even be okay with that if I just walked up to one of YOUR butlers and just kissed him?"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "They're Zuko's, not mine!" she laughed.

"But I don't want my first kiss to be with a total stranger!"

"Well, there's no where else to start, so go!" Suki said, pushing Ty Lee into the kitchen. There, a butler was cleaning the table.

"I'm gonna kill you, Soups!" Ty Lee whispered, which followed a snort from Suki. She walked up to the man. "Um, hi!"

"Hello," he addressed. "Are you looking for the other girls?"

"Oh, no no. I just wanted someone to talk to," she half- smiled, still not convinced with the idea.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to, miss. I'm Onuu; and you?"

"Onuu? That's a cool name! I'm Ty Lee." She held out a hand to him. He took it to shake.

"That's a beautiful name," he smiled. "So, where are you from? I'm from-"

Without warning, Ty Lee pulled him in for a kiss with her hand holding his. Their lips met, and neither pulled away.

The girls squealed silently in success. Ty Lee finally pulled away. Unknowing of what to say with crimson cheeks, she ran to the girls. They all ran upstairs, back to Mai's humongous bedroom.

* * *

"That was ssooo embarrassing!" Ty Lee cried out loud.

"That was great!" Katara said, giving the girl a hug. "How'd it feel?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she exclaimed. "I bet he thinks I'm a total weirdo now!" she said, half laughing. She still thought it was funny. "…but it _was_ good," she blushed.

"There you go!" Suki said, giving her a high five.

"Now, just wait until you get one in the rain!" Toph laughed.

* * *

"Let me get this straight; Toph... is no longer blind?" Long Feng asked.

"Yes, master," Feng Xiu answered on his knees, staring at the ground.

"Feng, I am proud of you," he spoke slowly. "We must take action immediately while she is vulnerable to sight. Go call the Dai Li," he demanded. "Now."

"Yes, sir," he said. He ran in the opposite direction, stopping halfway. He laid one hand on the floor, gripping the earth. Taking in a breath, he twisted his hand. This was the Dai Li's way of communicating, you see. Within seconds of the move, more than twenty men appeared. "Fathe… Long Feng's waiting," he corrected. The Dai Li nodded, bowed, and then climbed in the trees back in the direction of Long Feng. Feng Xiu followed, staying on the ground, running.

"Now sir," the head Dai Li asked. "How may we serve you?"

"I have found out recent news from a very reliable source," he said, looking at Feng, "that the Fire Lord is to be wedded tomorrow. Now, who here knew of this piece of information?"

Slowly, the hand of one man was raised. "I did, sir…"

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" he screamed, becoming infuriated. "And the rest of you! Why did you not know?"  
"We… apologize, sir. We, we didn't know-" the leader began, before becoming interrupted by a slab of rock earthbended into his stomach. He hit a tree behind him, just the way Feng had earlier. He looked down at his shirt. Most of the blood was gone, due to Katara's help.

"As for the rest of you! You're off the hook this time, but as for the next time!" he screamed, "you won't be _alive _for the next time!"

Feng swallowed. If Long Feng could do this to a member of his own crew, what would he do to Toph?

"Now, about this plan…"


	14. Must Be Hearing Things

Author's Note: Hi! Here's what i think will become of a great chapter! It was so much fun to write this, but i wouldn't have been able to without your support! Thanks! Along with this chapter, there will be some newer upcoming chapters, filled with intensity like this. So, without further ado, heeerrrrrreeeessss... Chapter 14! Comments and review appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this FanFic. All property is a trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"But Mom, Mom! I'm okay!" Toph exclaimed. Her vision was a bit blurry, just as it had been at the festival, but she knew her mother anywhere._

_"You were born blind; you'll always be blind!" Poppy Bei Fong yelled. "I'm your own mother, I know you! I know you!"_

_"No you don't! You've never known me! I'm better now, I'm cured! I can see!"_

_"No!" her mother screamed. "And even so, it won't last long. You are staying home, young lady, with your father and me. You are not to see the avatar again!_

_And what is that?" she added, pointing at Toph's chest. Looking down, she saw her necklace. "Is that from HIM again!" Poppy walked over to her and pulled the necklace off._

_"Ow!" Toph yelled, grasping her neck. Her cut marks were now visible, which Toph had tried to hide. Her mother's eyes widened._

_"TOPH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HAND?" her mother yelped, instantly grabbing her daughter's hand. _

_"Don't squeeze hard!" Toph squealed, flinching in pain at her mother's tight grip. She jerked her hand back, pulling hard._

_"HE did this to you!" Poppy screamed. "He hurt you!"  
"No, Mom, it wasn't-"_

_"Now listen here, you are to NEVER see him again, do you hear me?"_

_Lao stood behind her. "You shall listen to your mother," he commanded._

_"Dad, Dad I can see you!" Toph tried to explain. _

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can, Dad!" Toph cried. "Just like I can see Mom, and my own hands! It's a little fuzzy now, but-"_

_"It wouldn't matter, Toph. Even if you are no longer blind, you will always be blind in some way. You're broken; handicapped. And you shall stay that way…"_

_"No Dad! I'm cured! I'm cured!" she said, trying to get her fathers attention._

_Suddenly, her parents faded away, calling out discouraging thoughts and statements. Toph blinked. "Mom? Dad?"_

_She looked around, trying to find her parents. "Mom? DAD!" she screamed._

_Breathing hard now, she started running. All she saw was white, a white room, with no beginning or end. A white box she couldn't escape from._

_"Mom!" she called, turning in different directions. "Dad!"  
In a bitter voice of surrender, she cried out, "Aang!" with no point._

_"Katara!" "Sokka!" "Mai!"_

_She stopped where she was, sitting in a circle. She threw her head into her hands. _

_"Toph, Toph. Calm down," a voice called out._

_Hiding her body, she whispered, "who…who's there?"_

_"It's me," the voice reassured._

_Concentrating hard, names ran through her head. Is it Aang? No, it sounded like a girl. My Mom? No, she sounded younger. Katara? Mai?_

_"It's me; Yue."_

_"Yu…Yue?" she questioned, unbelieving. She looked up with pleading eyes. "Yue!" she yelled, seeing the face of the gorgeous young woman. Although it was blurred, she knew it just had to be her. She lifted her head up, smiling a bit._

_"What are you doing here?" Toph asked. "What.. What am I doing here?"_

_"You were dreaming, and I felt bad."_

_"Am I still dreaming?" Toph looked around, staring at the eternal hall of white._

_"Yes. I came down to you for a visit; I can't go back as much as I'd like; barely any at all."_

_"Oh, yah. Wait, I have a question. If you can just pop in dreams, why don't you just pop into all of Sokka's dreams?"_

_"Well, you heard him. He feels as though he's responsible for my…passing. I don't want to make him feel worse, right after everything went well, by showing up in his dreams every night," she said, half chuckling._

_"Okay. Well, now that I know what's going on," she said, "why are you here?"_

_"I don't know," she smiled. "Just… to talk."_

_"Uh sure!" Toph smiled. _

_"So, how are you?"_

_"I'm doing fine! I love seeing!" she said, perking up a bit. It had only been one day of sight, but she loved it already. "Thank you again!" she said as she stood up._

_"But there are some defects," Toph added. "I can't see well with a lot of light."_

_"It'll get better. It's just like that for a few days," she explained. _

_"That's fine. It's worth the wait! Man, I wish I could keep my vision forever! You know, since it's temporary," she sighed._

_"Well…" Yue whispered._

_"WHAT?" Toph exclaimed, now jumping up. "Is it possible?"_

_"Well, not by me! There is, though, a legend of a powerful spirit who's capable of sight for life. Although, I wouldn't bet on it. I don't even know if this powerful spirit is born yet."_

_"Oh," she sighed, slumping. "Well, is it possible to remove sight?"_

_"Actually, yes, it is. I can either temporarily or permanently remove vision, but I would never do that for harm."_

_"Well, that's sweet of you," Toph joked, smiling. "You know, I like this. Just talking to you."_

_"It makes me happy, too," Yue smiled. "But I must go now."_

_"Okay," Toph said. "See you tomorrow?"_

_Yue hesistated. "Well, if everything goes well."_

_"What do you mean?" Toph asked._

_"Um, nothing. Nothing, just forget I said it. Tomorrow," Yue said in a hurry. With that, she faded away. "Have a nice day…"_

_

* * *

_

Toph woke with a start. She looked over to her window. The sun was out.

_Morning already?_ she thought. She squinted her eyes to clear her vision, trying to make out the clouds and the birds.

Suddenly remembering, she threw her hand up to her neck- and felt her necklace. She breathed a sigh of relief. Taking it in again, she slowly touched her cut hand; and felt every line of every mark.

She sighed. Getting up, she walked over to her dress table. Toph grabbed her comb and slowly brushed it through her hair. She looked over at a dress laid out on a chair.

The dress was a pale green, embroidered piece that fell past her knees. It had short sleeves, and gloves to match. She would wear that for Mai's wedding_. Would everything be okay? What was with that dream? Was it a message?_

_And what's going to happen after the wedding? Why was Yue worried about tonight? _She knew she would stay at the Palace for a few weeks, but would she be alone with the newly wed?

_Ugg. I'd rather go home than stay with the emo- love birds._

* * *

"Mi- Mi, you look beautiful!" Katara exclaimed, snapping the last button on Mai's wedding dress.

"Yea, sure," she blushed, staring at herself in the mirror. The beautiful red and white dress flowed over her shoulders, down her waist, and laid elegantly on the floor. Fire lilies covered her hair in a circle, indenting the veil that covered her face.

"Wow, Zuko better appreciate all of this!" Toph said. Each girl was dressed in their own color, representing their Nation. Toph held the new Fire Lady's Crown, which would be given to Mai at the end of the ceremony.

"He will, he will!" Ty Lee squealed with excitement in her own red dress.

In the background, pipe music began to play, cueing the bridesmaids. "Well, it's time for us to go!" Suki smiled.

"Okay, the order will be Soups, Tay-Tay, then me," Katara explained. "Mi-Mi will go, and then Taffy will be the Crown-Ring barrier. Got it?"

"Got it!" the other girls repeated. Running, Suki began to make her way into the room.

One by one, each girl filed into the rest of the crowd, holding elegant flowers. They smiled as they strolled across the velvet rug.

All that remained left as Iroh filled the room with a loud, booming voice, were Toph and Mai, waiting.

"Are you excited?" Toph smiled.

"Ehh, it's just Zuko," she chuckled. Toph gave a weary grin back. "Hey, you okay?"

"Um, yah. I'm fine," she said, not focusing on what Mai was saying, rather than looking around the room.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Mai asked, calling her by her real name.

"Well, I have this… weird feeling.. that something's… something's going to happen."

"Toph, nothing's going to happen!" Mai persuaded. "The whole perimeter is surrounded. They'd have to be _invisible_ to get in. Don't worry!"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Long Feng whispered. He pulled down his robe from his mouth. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, master," Feng Xiu said, checking back. They were on top of the roof of the Palace, completely invisible to the Fire Nation. They had taken down many guards on the way; too many. Their plan would have to go fast, or else the Fire Nation would fall into suspicion.

The Dai Li followed stealthily behind Long Feng and Feng Xiu, crouched down. "Men," Long Feng directed, "This is our most important mission yet. Don't ruin it!"

"Feng," he commanded, "you are to help me. Once we have the girl, the men will hand her to you. Take her underground while we finish off our presence. Stay there until we return."

"Yes, sir," he replied_. Here we go…_

_

* * *

_

"ON THIS DAY," Iroh proclaimed, "THE MARRIGE OF…"

Toph was alone, playing with her necklace. Mai had left; she was with the rest of her friends. Toph just sat there.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ Toph heard. She drew her head up. _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ The door moved ever so slightly_. Tsk, tsk, tsk._

"Who's there?" Toph whispered, staying quiet. She walked over to the door.

* * *

The Dai Li agent climbed the perimeter of the wall, in wooden slits, making his way towards the door. The roof of the Palace was low, so the agent did not have to travel so far. In his wooden slits, he tapped the door, then ran back up. He stayed above the door, ready to attack if Toph came out.

"Don't open the door," Feng muttered. "Don't open the door."

* * *

Toph approached the front of the door. She placed her hand on the handle. In a second act of thinking, she snapped it away, and decided to 'scan' the perimeter. She placed her hand on the floor, sensing the ground.

Nothing. _Nothing?_ she thought.

* * *

The Dai Li waited a moment. Nothing happened.

* * *

_Must be hearing things,_ she thought. Walking away, she didn't hear the footsteps.

* * *

The Dai Li jumped unto the floor, landing far away from the door. He took in a deep breath, and then sprinted into the direction of the door. The man breathed fast, ready for the door to fall, just as the world would if the plan worked. He jumped with his foot facing the door, coming in contact. "Don't do it," Feng whispered, praying under his breath. He heard a cracking sound- followed by screaming.

_Too late._


	15. You Hate The Avatar

Author's Note: Wow! I love what's happening! Things are getting intense, as this story gets HOT! Here's chapter 15, with a twist! Comments and review appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this FanFic. All property is a trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What… what are you doing!" Toph yelled. The Dai Li man kicked the wooden door down, landing on a desk. It split in half, wrecking everything around it. Toph's long, flowing dress became stuck under all the rubble. "You better get out of here!" Toph grabbed a chair, throwing it at the Dai Li. He just split it in half with an earthbended sharp rock. Right before it hit her face, she used earthbending to slash it in half, then directed it to the floor. "You better leave, or I'll!-" As she started talking, he covered her mouth with his hands. He thrashed around the room for something to cover her mouth. Toph earthbended things around the room, distracting him. To no avail, he ripped at the end of her green dress that was in between the floor and the rubble. Half of the caught fabric stayed under the dirt. In a fast pace, he wrapped it around her lips. A muffled threat came from the teenager.

The Dai Li became afraid of the noise she would cause. "What to do, what to do?" he thought out loud. In a hurry, he grabbed her small head- and ran it into the wall.

_Boom!_ Toph slipped out of consciousness, falling to the floor. The nice hair band holding her hair fell off, now letting her hair free. Her face hit the floor, which was covered in dirt. Her hand with the past cuts of the mirror were re-bleeding out.

The man huffed. "Bad idea."

He picked up the little girl, and then ran back outside. Looking up, Long Feng gave him a signal. "Now, Feng!" he commanded, nudging the man next to him.

Feng jumped off the roof, using earthbending as his landing. "Thanks, Kilu," Feng Xiu addressed the agent, taking Toph. She slipped into his arms.

He looked down at the girl. Her hair was a mess, her hands were covered in blood, and her face was emotionless. This is what he had done to her. All she wanted to do was live a normal life, with normal friends, and a normal family.

The same things Feng had wanted. An ordinary life; with his extraordinary girl.

_Katara. What's going to happen when they find out Toph isn't here? What's Katara going to do? _

_What's the Avatar going to do?_

"Feng!" Long Feng yelled, getting Feng Xiu's attention. "Go!"

Harshly, he slung her over her shoulder, hostage, which caused her to give out a soft groan. Her stomach collided with his shoulder, causing pain. She was already recovering from the hit to her head. "Mmm.."

Feng tapped her head softly, mumbled a quick "sorry!" then headed off, into the dug hideout they had prepared. He ran fast, being sure not to cause injury to Toph (again). Running through the leaves, he could hear moans and groans from the girl.

Finally, they had reached Long Feng's 'layer'. Feng walked inside, seeing the room for the second time.

In order to assure Toph wouldn't escape, they had built a wooden dome, covering the end of the tunnel. Besides that, it was simple- the dome, a chair; and their light machine.

The light machine. That weird contraption Long Feng had devised to control people. With this girl in his hands, he thought about Feng's overall plan- again. He would remove Toph's memory, present her to her parents, make her parents give up their power, take over their power, and create an Earth bender force, just as the Fire Nation had, but better; stronger- bigger. The Never-Ending War, Long Feng liked to call it, where the Earth Kingdom would win.

He sat down Toph in the chair, composed of the strangest material Feng had ever seen- metal, rock, and wood, merged together.

Long Feng had mentioned these strange chairs once. He told Feng that it was only movable with 10 of the highest trained earthbenders, particularly Dai Li agents. With the power, they could bend the chair, whereas a single earthbender couldn't.

He laid her on the chair, slipping her hands into the slots that would lock to keep her in place. He grabbed a rope from his back and tied her hands together, then used the end of the string to tie it to the chair.

She wouldn't be leaving.

* * *

"Now, bring on the crowns!" Iroh proclaimed in his jolly voice. Zuko and Mai, holding hands, looked towards the back of the room, waiting for Toph.

Aang stood as one of Zuko's best men, in his own Avatar outfit. He looked down the aisle to give Toph a smile as she would walk down the isle with the crown, looking as cute as ever.

A few seconds passed. "Uh, the Crown!" Iroh renounced, cuing Toph. The members of the audiences whispered, staring towards the back.

"I'll just go and get her," Aang whispered, volunteering. Iroh gave him a slight nod.

Aang went around the seats, heading towards the back. He maneuvered through a few hallways. He realized how far it was; maybe it was just a time delay. Finally, he stopped a door, with a sign that read "NO BOYS (that includes Sokka!)".

Aang laughed a bit. He opened the door. "Toph?" he called, peering his head into the door. "Hey, it's time for you to-" He stopped. He took in a breath, a gasp for air.

The room was a wreck- chairs laid everywhere, a desk was torn in half- and a dent, broken into the wall, tied the treachery together.

Aang stood in horror. "Hey, Aang, is Toph here?" Sokka called from the hallway. Aang just stood still.

"Aang?" Sokka asked, approaching Aang. "Oh," Sokka gasped, now seeing why Aang's reaction took place. Sokka's mouth dropped. "Aang, I'm so sorry."

"But, how?" Aang asked. He walked around the room, picking up parts of green fabric, along with parts of an earthbended rock.

Zuko came in next. "What's going on?" he asked as he ran in. He, too, discovered the great mess. "Guards!" he commanded, calling out.

A few men ran in a minute later. "Sir, the guards are outside-" a man started.

"Well bring them here!" Zuko interrupted.

"But they've all been attacked; we found them under rubble, along with some of your butlers, and many others!"

"What!" Zuko yelled.

"One man there can remember a bit of what happen. He's being taken care of now; in case of his… survival. His name was Onuu, I think."

"Onuu," Zuko whispered, already knowing his butler. "Why was he out there?"

"A guard called him to alert you that a group of men in dark hats and green clothing were coming this way. They came too early. Or, at least, that's what he told me."

"I take his word as solid as gold. Take care of him, and any others still in need of it. Aang," Zuko said, "we need to tell the others."

* * *

"Hello, Master," Feng Xiu addressed Long Feng, bowing. "I've brought Miss Toph here."

"And what a great job you did. Now men, help me," Long Feng directed. Ten of the Dai Li grouped around the wooden-earth-metal chair, and began earthbending. Within ten seconds, both cuffs were tight around Toph's wrists.

"May you do the honors?" Long Feng directed Feng. Feng nodded. He walked over to Toph.

He lifted her head up. It was covered in black dirt, and a bruise took over her cheek. Slowly, he removed the green cloth covering her mouth. As soon as he did, a cough fit came out. Color returned to her face as she began breathing. She jerked her head back, pushing the hair out of her face. She had finally come back, out of unconsciousness.

"Where…am I?" she asked, squinting her eyes. She coughed out a mess of saliva and blood, then tried to wipe her mouth. But here hands were cuffed to the chair. "What, what's going on?" she said in a slurred tongue.

"My dear Toph, how are you?" Long Feng emerged.

"Lon…Long Feng?" Toph said in a questionable tone.

"Why, you remember me! How pleasant," he grinned.

"Stop it! You don't know who you're messing with!" she threatened. She tightened her hands, ready to earthbend herself out of the chair. After trying multiple times, she gave up. Long Feng let out a chuckle. "What… what's the chair made out of?"

"Nothing you could bend," he joked. "Now, do us a big favor, will ya? We're trying a little… experiment. You get to be our, let's say, test guinea hog for the night."

"What do you mean?" she stared at him, as he walked in a circle around her. Her legs couldn't reach him, although she continuously tried to kick him. Her hair barely touched the floor, along with a few bits and scraps of her dress.

"Well, you remember our, Light Machine, don't you?"

"That evil lamp that hypnotized people? How could I not?" she muttered.

"We're trying a different approach with it to… satisfy our needs. Calm you down a bit. Now," he said, facing her, "sit still, and no one gets hurt."

"Get away from my face," she snarled.

"You don't command me, you little girl," he replied, leaning into her face. He blew his breath into her face.

Toph, aggravated, spat into his eye. He backed up. She laughed, "You're right. I don't_ command_ you. I just tell you what to do."

Long Feng, furious, yelled, "Bring on the Light Machine!"

Two Dai Li men emerged as Long Feng backed up. They pushed the rugged machine until it faced her.

"Turn it on!" Long Feng directed. The Dai Li agents flipped a switch, which ran hot air through the tube, causing the lamp to turn.

Toph just faced away, closing her eyes. "You're not doing anything to me!"

"Get her eyes!" Long Feng said. The two Dai Li agents pinned earth rocks against her eyelids, keeping them open. Using her energy that was left within her face, she earthbended them away.

"You can't touch me!" She kicked at the machine, missing. "You can't! Not as long as I am more powerful than you!"

"Well then, let's fix that. Guards!" Long Feng yelled. "Bring me a torch."

"A torch?" Toph thought out loud. The Dai Li agent named Kilu and another agent stepped forward.

"Burn her hands," Long Feng directed.

"What!" Toph yelled. She started jerking back and forth in her chair. "Let me go!"

Kilu stepped towards Toph. He tried to keep the chair down. "We need to pin it! Ten!" Kilu said. Ten Dai Li bended the material to the wood, keeping her chair still. Then, Kilu put the fire right below Toph's left hand; her cut one. The other man, named Kinuu, did the same with her right hand.

"Stop, just stop!" Toph closed up her hands. "OOWW!" she yelled, as the fire burnt her cuts. Blood dripped from the open cuts, blazing a dark crimson, running down to the floor. She opened up her hands, to avoid further damage to her scabs. "Ssttoop!" she cried, finally opening her eyes. They widened, looking into the lamp. Her hands burned, glowing red. She let out a scream. "Aahh! Stop! Please!"

She begged, crying out to the men. She stared into the lamp, following its circular motion. Throughout the chaos, Feng Xiu stood in the middle, chanting out orders. "You are no longer a Bei Fong. You are a Feng now. You are one of us."

"Ye..ye..NO!" she screamed back, trying to fight. The fire just inched closer to her already burnt hands. The flames were touching her palms.

"You are no longer a Bei Fong."

"Noo…noo..no…" she cried. She kept her eyes locked on the lamp, not focusing on his voice. Each time it swung around, Toph's eyes acted strange. Finally, things blurred up, just as they had when the bright lights surrounded her at the festival. But it was worse this time; as if permanent. _No! My vision can't go now! Not NOW!_

"You are a Feng now."

"No!" Toph yelled, half screaming at the Dai Li, and half in return of her fuzzy vision. Her vision started dying out. "No! Aang!" _If my vision goes now, I won't see Aang again._

"You are one of us."

"No, no!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO!" The lamp swung around one last time, blurring everything. _Wait, I can't see! I don't have to see the lamp! _

But the chants were stuck in Toph's head. _You are no longer a Bei Fong. You are a Feng now. You are one of us._

"I… I am no longer a Bei Fong," she cried. "I am… a Feng now. I am… one..of you," she yelled. Tears ran down her cheeks as her brain took over her body.

"Good girl," Long Feng soothed, calming the scared, crazed girl. "And one last thing."

"Ye…yes, master?" Toph cried, now under his control.

"You hate the avatar."

Toph's head jerked up with the little energy in her body. "N…no! No! I love the avatar. I love everything about the avatar, and my friends, and my family. You can take over my name, and who I belong to, but can NEVER," she yelled, "tell me who I love. I love Sokka, and Katara, and Yue. I love Suki, and Mai, and my parents. I love Zuko, and Iroh, and Appa and Momo. And I will _always_ love Aang, no matter what you try to do.

"And you can take that," she finished, "to my grave." And with that, she passed out.

Feng Xiu vaulted out of the Light Machine. "What do we do now, master?"

"We will take her to Ba Sing Se, to our past layer. Our business here is done, now. Once she learns who really controls her, it will be safe enough to take her to Gaoling."


	16. I Love The Avatar

Author's Note: Here's chapter 16! Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions about either the fanfic or about me, or even a comment or suggestion, just flash me a review or a PM. Thanks! Comments and review appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this FanFic. All property is a trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The citizens of the Fire Nation talked all at once. While Katara talked to Mai and Suki, Ty Lee searched around frantically for Onuu. She had heard about the attack of the soldiers, and Onuu outside. "Onuu! Onuu!" she yelled. She ran around the gathering room, looking for the man. Towards the back, a crowd had gathered around a chair. Ty Lee made her way into the crowd, pushing and running. Finally, she burst through the crowd, to find a man sitting on a chair.

"Ty.. Ty Lee?" the man in the chair smiled.

"Onuu!" Ty Lee squealed. She took his free hand. He sat on a chair, with a cast around his left arm. His leg was propped up on a different chair, supporting him. He smiled at the sight of the girl.

"Ty Lee, it's great to see a familiar face!" he grinned, grasping her hand.

"Onuu, I want to apologize for yesterday."

'For what?" he said, turning his head to face Ty Lee.

"For, you know, just flat out kissing you. It was weird, and I was with the girls, and it was my first kiss, and-"

Onuu interrupted her by pressing his finger on her lips. "It's fine." He smiled, removing his finger. He tilted his head towards Ty Lee, gently pressing his lips on hers. He backed up slowly, keeping his forehead on hers, breathing slowly. "And now, you have your second."

Ty Lee squealed on the inside. She smiled a big smile, then threw her arms around Onuu's neck, avoiding his broken arm. He relaxed, enjoying her warm embrace.

"Settle down, settle, se- QUIET!" Zuko yelled, silencing the meeting room. All the Fire Nation had gathered, aware of not only Toph's disappearance, but the concern of the safety of the Fire Nation. If men could take down highly trained guards, they could take down any citizen.

Zuko, Mai, and everyone had changed out of their nice wedding outfits, with no time to finish. They had gathered in the Meeting Hall of the Palace. A grand circle table covered the room, with hundreds of seats lining the table. Towards the front, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko sat facing the other guards and officials. Zuko sat on the very edge, while Aang sat to his right and Mai to his left. The meeting had begun.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, of all officials here, welcome. We are discussing the disappearance of Miss Toph Bei Fong, and the attack of the outer guards. Would anyone like to discuss their case or facts of either occasion?"

Onuu tried to raise his hand. "I would like to speak."

* * *

_You are no longer a Bei Fong._

_Yes, yes I am! I will always be a Bei Fong! You can't strip me of what I already am, and what I want to be! I am a proud Bei Fong, and you can't take that away from me, you can't!_

_You are a Feng now._

_I'd rather be anything but a Feng. You are evil, and gross, and full of wrong doings! Why, just look at your leader. A terrible man, he is. I'd rather die than to be a Feng!_

_You are one of us._

_I will never wrong my earthbending! I've never hurt anyone just for the feeling, and I'm not going to start now! I don't need your power, as long as I control my own power!_

_You hate the avatar._

_Never. I love the avatar. I love everything about the avatar, and my friends, and my family. You can take over my name, and who I belong to, but can NEVER tell me who I love. I love Sokka, and Katara, and Yue. I love Suki, and Mai, and my parents. I love Zuko, and Iroh, and Appa and Momo. And I will always love Aang, no matter what you try to do._

_And you can take that to my grave._

_I am a Bei Fong. I am not a Feng. I am not one of them. I love the avatar._

Toph's eyes fluttered as she attempted to wake up. She had done it. She conquered the spell of the Dai Li.

She opened her eyes; the room was darkly lit, and she could barely make out anything. She could feel a slight rocking; she was on a boat, or a ship.

She looked down at the sheets she laid on. They were green, with gold lining. As she tried to touch the lining, her hands moved ever so slowly, shaking. She looked at them; they were burnt, right across her fingertips. She guessed she could not earthbend with them for a long time. She pressed them against the bed, lifting herself up. The pain was bearable, but strong.

She looked down at what she wore. Her green dress still caressed her skin, the one she had worn for the wedding, but a new cloak covered her arms, keeping her warm. She studied the piece, recognizing different patterns. Streaks of green and brown covered the cloak, with an earth bender's symbol on the chest. It had been either one of the Dai Li's, or Long Feng's himself.

She shuddered at the fact she may have been wearing Long Feng's clothes, but she was too weak to move, less to take it off. The room was cold; if they were on a ship, this would have been one of the bottom floors.

Toph decided she would place her feet on the floor, and sense the room as to where she was. She moved herself to the edge of the bed, and put her feet on the floor; wooden. The floor was wooden.

Toph eye's widened. Was the whole room wooden? Or was it just because she was on a boat? She couldn't guess, at the risk of someone's appearance to her noise. She'd have to wait.

What mystified her more was that she felt no earth whatsoever neither in the room, or on her. She always seemed to have been carrying either earth, or metal.

A sudden epiphany hit her. She moved her hand to her neck; and felt nothing there.

_My necklace! It's gone! _

_

* * *

_

"And that's what happened," Onuu finished explaining. The whole time, he held hands with Ty Lee. She grasped it, as he finished giving his evidence of what had happened.

"Thank you, Onuu," Zuko said. "Would anyone else like to speak?"

No one in the room moved a muscle. Onuu's story had scared them. Sights of men coming towards a group of highly trained guards, only to be pinned by earthbending, brutally defeated. Plus, no one knew of anything else.

Zuko looked at Aang. He just sat there, motionless, staring at the table. He was touching something on his neck, but Zuko couldn't tell what it was. Aang held something in his hand, too, which let out a strand of string.

"Aang, would you like to share anything?" Zuko said in a strong voice.

Aang stood up. "Well, this was found where Toph's body was last seen," he said, revealing the necklace in his hand. It was the heart necklace.

"It must have fallen off. I have also found pieces of green cloth, off of her dress, and signs of earthbending in the room. It looks like a struggle was present.

"Lastly, I would like to state an 'if' sentence. It sounds like the kidnappers and the attackers are part of the same group, making them both earthbenders. In order to have gotten away with this, there would need to be a place of hideout, either on land, or on water. If they earthbended a tunnel, it would be fresh land, newly bended on this morning. If they didn't, they escaped on a boat.

"Zuko," Aang stated, "have any boats or ships left the land since the proclamation of this meeting?"

Zuko called one of the guards, who presented him with a book of departure and arrival of cargo ships. "No. No ships have left. Wait; one ship hasn't come back yet." He closed the book. "Do you think the crew was infiltrated?"

"That's what I'm thinking," the Avatar answered. "It sounds like they attacked the guards, build a hideout, re-bended the hideout after they were done with it, and infiltrated an incoming cargo ship. As to where they're heading, I haven't a clue." Aang finished, sitting down. Everyone was silent; Aang hadn't talked ever since the incident.

"Well," Zuko said, trying to fill in the awkwardness, "the best thing to do is to keep your doors locked. It sounds like the men are long gone, but safety is important. As for us," he looked at his friends, "we've got a mission to do."

* * *

Toph screamed on the inside. _Where could it have been? _

As she began up to try and search the room for the piece of jewelry, she heard a slight noise. She laid back in bed, listening; two pairs of feet headed towards her room. She kept her breathing quiet.

Slowly, the noise decreased to a single pair of feet, heading towards her room. _Click, clack. Click, clack_.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound. It drew closer, closer, until stopping at her door.

The door opened. There was nothing she could do now, but wait.

And wait.

And wait.


	17. Super Meaner The Meaniest

Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay of FOREVER! D: It hurts me to say I may have hurt my readers, and I hope not! I saw how people were still reviewing, and it made me smile. I can't believe how many devoded readers I have :D So this is a thank you for everyone who reads, for still staying posted in my stories, and everyone who has reviewed, you helped me write this chapter. :) And for any future reviewers, too! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Feng Xiu walked down the hallway to Toph's room. Long Feng stood next to him, tagging along.

They stopped together in front of Toph's door. "I can take it from here, master, if you wish," Feng said. He hoped he'd leave him.

"Sure," Long Feng said. Feng Xiu bowed as Long Feng walked away. He let out a sigh of relief. He needed to talk to Toph. Alone.

When he went inside, she just laid there, asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. Her face was directing his eyes, giving him a full look of her. The hundreds of layers of blankets made it hard to see her sharp, toned figure, but he knew her beauty lay under the sheets. She really was beautiful.

_But Katara was stunning. How beautiful she was, with her dark brown hair, and her gleaming blue eyes. How soft her skin appeared in the sun, creating a halo of sunshine outlining every perfect curve of her perfect body. Oh, how!-_

Feng mentally slapped himself. _Why fantasize her, when she only hated him? _Well, she didn't tell him she hated him, but she would when she'd find out that he kidnapped Toph. She'd waterbend his brain right out of his head.

He looked down at Toph_. Was this how Aang felt about her? How he could waste every second of his life, everything; just to see her, to be with her? _He knew it was wrong to have taken Toph, but could he have destroyed Aang, too?

Questions ran through his head_. Why did I do this? Why did I betray Katara? Why did I kidnap Toph? Why? Why?_

"Why!" he yelled, instantly followed by him throwing his hands over his mouth. Toph turned over, still asleep, mumbling something.

"What?" Feng whispered, hoping she'd repeat it.

Slowly, she sighed out, "Why what?" A smile covered her face.

_What's going on? Toph doesn't smile, _he thought, staring at the girl. _Was she really asleep?_

He knew you could talk in your sleep; it was a sub-conscious thing. But was she serious?

"Why… uh, do you love Aang?" he asked in a nervous tone, waiting for a response.

She rolled over to face him again, eyes closed. She giggled a bit, then let out, "You mean you, silly arrow head!"

Then it hit him. She thought he was Aang! It made sense; the smiling, the laughing; arrow head!

"Oh! Uhh, in that case, what do you think about Feng? Feng Xiu?"

She rolled over to avoid his face. "I don't like him, Aang."

Feng looked down. "Oh. Well, why not?"

"Cuz… he's a meanie," Toph mumbled, rolling over to reface 'Aang'. "He hurt me."

"How so?"

"He burned my hands," she said, pulling her hands out of the blankets, and shoving them to Feng's face. She felt his hair. "Aang, you haven't shaved yet?"

"Uh, no," he said, taking her hands, and placing them back to her bed. "Anyways, why else do you not like Feng?"

"Well," she said, relaxing herself, sleep-talking, "he's just mean. He lies, and he's mean. Evil. Like Zuko was, but meaner. Super meaner; the meaniest."

_Why is Toph acting like this? Was the 'meaniest' even a word? _"I'm sorry, Toph. I bet he's sorry."

"He wouldn't be; cuz he's meannnn!" she said, beginning to stir.

"No, no, just lay down, Toph," he said, trying to keep her asleep. "Toph, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Aang," she said, smiling. "Yes?"

"When Feng approaches you, no matter how mean he's been in the past… will you forgive him? For me?"

Toph turned some more, stirring and stretching. "Whyyy?" she whined.

"Because… he wants us to be together," Feng smiled. "He wants us to be happy together. And he can only help us if you forgive him."

Toph pouted, pulling out an adorable sad face, making Feng chuckle. Finally, Toph replied. "Fine, but only for you, Aang."

"Thanks," he smiled. Toph smiled, as if smiling back, then turned over, fully asleep.

Feng got up to leave, before hearing, "Good night, Aang. I love you." He turned around to see Toph now silent and still.

Feng teared up, grasping the door handle. "I love you too, Toph," he said, answering for Aang. "Like a sister," he said, for himself.

He closed the door slowly, finally shutting it. He'd visit her later, again.

And apologize.

* * *

Toph lay down, listening to the pair of footsteps approaching her. One left, and another stayed. Suddenly, she heard the door.

_Mmmmpphhh. _The door creaked open. "Toph?" the voice whispered. "Toph?"

_It's Feng Xiu_, Toph thought in her head. _What's he want?_

He closed the door slowly, making no noise. He walked to an empty chair next to Toph's bed. "Toph?"

_Man, I'm so ready to punch this guy!_

He breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't awake yet... or so he thought. "Hey, Toph. It's Feng. Feng Xiu. Can I talk to you?"

_What?_ she thought_. He wants to talk to me… while I'm asleep?_

Feng cleared his voice before starting. "Toph. Toph, I've done a lot of wrong things in the past."

_Oh, no, this is a confession speech. Like Aang hasn't already given a hundred of these. And just when I'm beginning to feel better, I can't get up because he's here!_

"And, I knew they were wrong, but I didn't want to dishonor my father."

_Now he sounds like Zuko!_

"And I remember crying myself to sleep-"

_Wow, a spice of Katara, too?_

"-wishing to wake up, to be a normal person, not what Long Feng wanted me to be. He was my 'father', I guess. He never acted like a father, though. My foster parents were nice, after the war. But, I'm old enough now to not have foster parents, which is why I stay with Long Feng."

_Well, at least he didn't sound like Sokka. I can't stand thirst-quenching speeches._

"Anyways, Toph, that's not why I'm here to talk to you. I'm here to tell you… I'm sorry."

_I can't take this guy anymo- wait, wha?_

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I can't say sorry enough. Not for what I've done in the past, although I am sorry for that!... but for what's going to happen." Suddenly, Toph heard a quick sniffle. _Was he crying?_ She almost got up to see, but held herself down from seeing the guy.

Feng Xiu wiped a tear off of his face. "Toph, I've done terrible, heinous acts before, but nothing can add up to what I've agreed to do. But I'm going to right my wrong. I'm going to bust you out of here."

_What?...he wants to help me? Well, he was never that bad of a guy when I knew him from my parents._

"Toph, I hope you could ever forgive me, at the least, not hate me. I'm so sorry, but I'll tell you more when you wake up. That is, if you don't kill me first." Then, Feng Xiu got up. Toph heard him make his way towards the door. Then, he whispered, "If Long Feng doesn't kill me second."

She heard him walk away, towards the door. In her head, she heard over and over _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_ It was Feng's voice in her head, repeating the apology. Soon it turned to Aang's. _"When Feng approaches you, no matter how mean he's been in the past… will you forgive him? For me?"_

_"Whyyy?"_ This time, she heard her own voice.

_Where was this coming from? When did I say this? _Toph wondered._ And why was Aang there?_

_"Because… he wants us to be together. He wants us to be happy together. And he can only help us if you forgive him."_

_"Fine, but only for you, Aang."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Good night, Aang. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Toph."_

_That was it!_ She remembered it now, Aang was speaking to her about Feng. She must've been dreaming. But it seemed more important than that, almost like a sign.

She made a decision.

"Wait."


	18. I'll See You Soon

AUTHORS NOTE: Iii'mmm back! I'm sorry for having been gone FOREVER! That's the hardship life of school for 'ya! But i'm back, i'm motivated by all the reviews and hits I've got, and i'm so lucky to have the best readers EVER! This goes out to everyone who reads this, even after how long i was gone. Be prepared for some insane shipping, great plot twists, and of course, my signature cliff hangers :) (GETS MAJOR SHOT) Enjoy! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

Also, if anyone would like chapter summarys or character summarys so you wouldn't have to re-read every chapter (like i did!) just send an IM or a comment and i'd be more than happy to! Now, read that chapter! :D

* * *

Feng held the door handle, and twisted it slowly. _I hope Toph forgave me,_ he thought, grasping the handle. As he opened the door, he heard something. Suddenly, he heard a whispered, "Wait."

He jerked around to see the layers of covers moving. Toph slowly picked herself up. His eyes widened, closing the door. He rushed over to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Toph! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you well? How many fingers am I holding up? Wait, you're blind. Wait not anymore!... right? Right! So how many fingers?" Feng asked frantically, switching between 2 and 4 fingers.

"Feng, I can't answer that if you can't stay still!" she said, shoving his hand away. She placed her other hand on Feng's hand, located on her face. "I'm fine," she chuckled. She pulled him in for a hug.

Feng was caught by surprise, but leaned in for the hug. As she backed out, she stopped her lips at his ear. She slowly whispered, "I forgive you."

Feng's eyes went wide, and a smile spread its way across his face. "You do? This is great! At first I didn't you'd forgive me, and than I thought I had ruined everything, and then I-"

Suddenly, Toph slapped him wide across his face. Feng Xiu had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. "What was that for?" he hastily whispered.

"To get you to stop talking. 'Blah, blah, blah'. Is that all you- aaahh!" Toph let out a squeal of pain. She waved her hand violently, cooling it through the air. "I forgot my hand was burned!"

Feng got up and looked for water. As he moved around the room frantically, Toph could finally see the whole room now, and him. The first thing she noticed was that he seemed… underdressed. He wore a white shirt, and baggy green pants, but that was about it. She looked down at what she wore; her torn up green dress, and a robe.

A Dai Li member's robe. _It's probably his._

He poured some water into a bowl, and brought it to Toph. She placed her hands in. "Aahh… thanks Feng."

"No problem," he smiled, holding the bowl. "Soo… how much of that did you hear?"

"The part about you being sorry."

"So… all of it?"

"Duh!" she chuckled, elbowing him. She raised her hands out of the water. "Now… What's this plan of yours?"

* * *

Cargo was loaded unto _The Enya_, Zuko's main ship, dedicated to Mai. "That'll be enough!" he ordered.

"Anything else, Fire Lord Zuko?" Onuu asked, loading cargo with his free hand. He was up and walking now with Katara's water- healing powers.

"Here's the list of the passengers for this voyage. Make sure they're on the dock by the time I report back."

"Yes, Fire Lord Z-" Zuko gave him a look.

"Of course, Zuko." Zuko chuckled a bit, then climbed aboard the boat.

Aang was already on the ship; he had been for the past half hour. He held Toph's necklace in his hands, touching the chain, rubbing his fingers along the edges, feeling every corner and side of it.

Zuko walked over to him and placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "You alright?"

Aang moved around in his chair. "I don't know." He gazed off into the horizon. "What do you think?"

"Think about what?" Zuko said, taking a seat next to him.

"Do you think we'll find her?"

Zuko looked at him. He had never been like this, not even with Katara. Why was he acting like this? "She's a strong girl; she can do anything herself, on her own. I have no doubt. Aang, what do you have to worry about?"

"We have nowhere to start. All we know is that she may or may not be on some boat. We don't know even if she's okay or if she's hurt or if she's even… alive, or not! I'm afraid of losing her. Of losing us," he said, looking down. "She's Toph; I know we'll see each other again… But I just feel like-" he stuttered.

"Like?" Zuko pushed on.

"Like… there's something I'm sensing. Or there's something wrong. Well, that would be something wrong. But it's like I can feel something's wrong."

Zuko patted his back. "It's that crazy feeling called love. It's how I feel about Mai all the time. You're over-worrying."

"It's like… I went these three years without her, and now it's hit me in the fact on what I've missed out."

Every one of these words coming out of Aang's mouth sounded all too familiar to Zuko. "There's someone… else, isn't there?"

Aang sighed. "His name is Feng Xiu."

* * *

"And you think this plan will work?" asked Toph. She now believed Feng Xiu was insane. His plans were sprawled across her bed, different ideas of different escapes, all brilliant, but life threatening.

She was pleased.

"I actually don't know," he said, beginning to gather the papers. "I think so?"  
Toph laughed at his clueless-ness. "I figure we'd be happier if we died trying," Feng said, "than be stuck here."

"Good point," Toph replied, struggling to lie back in bed without hands. "And when are we doing this?"

"Right after dinner."

"Gotcha," she said, trying to put the covers over her. Feng saw her struggle, and laid them on top of her. "See you soon?" She flashed a smile.

Feng couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course." With that, Feng walked out the door. _I'll see you soon, Katara_, he thought to himself.

Toph turned to face the opposite wall, turning to make herself comfortable. _I'll see you soon, Aang._

* * *

"His name is Feng Xiu."

Zuko gave him a look. "And what makes this man better than the Avat-"

"It's an arranged marriage," Aang said, interrupting Zuko.

"Oh," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"And Toph's parents hate me!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sure they don't-"

"They believed I captured her, they want her husband to be full Earth Kingdom, and I'm probably the only reason they almost didn't let her come down here in the first place. Now, she's really captured, probably hurt, and not under any protection that we know of because we don't know where she is!"

Zuko looked at Aang. "Yeah… they _might_ hate you."  
"Uugghh!" Aang yelled, throwing his head into his hands.

"But that doesn't mean they can't change their mind!" he reassured. "Four years ago, I hated you and Sokka and Katara with all my guts."

"Oh thanks, that really makes me feel better," Aang sighed.

"Wait. Now, I love all you of guys like my family, more than my own family. You all really mean the world to me… no matter how much I try to deny that."

Aang looked at Zuko. He almost looked pathetic enough… to _cry!_ Aang smiled. "Thanks Zuko."

Zuko gave him a semi- smile and gave him a mumbled 'whatever'. It was the most he'd give Aang after a 'heart-warming' speech. Zuko raised himself up. "Now, everyone's loading on. On this ship, we should be able to see any passing boats. Would you like to be on crew?"

"Gladly," Aang said, getting out of his own chair. "I'll take by glider and search within perimeter of the boat; I'll come back and report anything if I see anything. We're heading to the Earth Kingdom, right?"

"It's the only place to start. Sounds like a plan," Zuko said, bowing to Aang. With that, Aang walked towards the dock.

Zuko looked around for Onuu. He saw him near the dock, flirting with Ty Lee, along with several others surrounding the dock.

"Onuu!" Zuko called.

"Huh… oh yah!" He straightened out his piece of paper. "Passengers among _The Enya_ role call: Fire Lord Zuko."

"Present," he yelled from the ship.

"Avatar Aang."

"Present," he said, walking away from the group.

"Sokka."

"Heerree!" he screamed, excited to get out.

"Katara."

"Present!" she exclaimed, trying to calm down Sokka.

"Ty Lee."

"Present," she said, standing next to him.

"Onuu. Present," he said, answering for himself.

"Fire… Mai," he muttered, not sure how to address her.

Mai chuckled. "Fire Mai's present."

"Suki."

"Present!" she squealed, with her own Kyoshi Warrior uniform on.

"All aboard!" Onuu said, guiding the group towards the boat. The gang began to load on, along with other servants to help with the journey.

Aang went to the garden to see Appa treated to by some servants. "You be a good boy and stay here, okay?" He let out a small hum, nudging Aang. He laughed, "I'll miss you too, buddy. And I'll call if I need you," he smiled, pulling out his whistle. He'd always come back with this thing; he'd call if he'd need him.

He reached for his pocket, and found Toph's necklace. He placed the metal chain around his neck. The two half-hearts lay next to each other, touching, creating a whole heart.

_I'll see you soon, Toph._


	19. Today, I'm Taking Action

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Chapter 19 here for you! Last chapter was like a filler chapter from my long gone return, but here comes some plot! Review when you can so I know readers still exist out there! Love all my fans! And thanks to reader "Breathe Breathe Breathe" and "demon-hell-fire" for reviewing this past chapter. It made me feel great people still read! Your "Awww's" and "Keep it up's!" kept me motivated to write this! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Feng Xiu sat in the heart of the boat where the base was located. It was like a living room, a small table with couches surrounding it, where decorations of Fire Nation items and weapons lined the walls.

This was a strange Fire Nation ship. The entire boat circled this one room, which had metal walls, great amounts of furnishing, and every Fire Nation memorabilia known to man. It looked like something the Fire Lord would have been in.

But every other room that led away from the room was completely wooden. The walls were wooden, any furniture was wooden- in fact, the bowl Feng Xiu used for Toph to put her hands into was wooden!

The irony of a firebender being able to basically destroy the entire boat with one blow was insane. It was probably used during the war in case of captured ships or water and earth benders.

But with its easy ability to implode itself, it would be the key point to their escape.

Every other Dai Li member was located in the kitchen, waiting for dinner. It was almost time for their escape to begin. Feng Xiu walked from the room through multiple (wooden) hallways, wanting to get some fresh air on the outside. Getting outside of the interior of the boat was a struggle of its own, designed so the boat was confusing and twisted, but seeing the view was worth it. Feng took the papers out of his pocket. He looked at his detailed escape, his once chance to leave Long Feng and The Dai Li and his past once and for all. After taking one good look at them, he crumpled them up. He threw them into the ocean, hoping to never see them again. They floated upon the waves, heading behind their trails. _I won't need them,_ he thought. _I can't plan my entire life without taking action._

_Today, I'm taking action._

"Sir, dinner is ready," said Kilu, the Head Dai Li agent.

"I'll be there shortly," answered Feng Xiu.

Kilu walked up to Feng. "You must really care for this girl."

Feng looked at him strangely. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"I've known you for years!" he smiled.

Sometimes, Feng wondered how Kilu was involved into the Dai Li. He was just like himself, not knowing what to do in the strange world. He had grown up with Kilu like his brother; he had always been comfortable around Kilu. They were friends, and against the rest of the group. But neither of them would stick up against Long Feng, a tragic similarity. Sure, there were times Kilu would be stronger than Feng or times when Feng would approach Long Feng when Kilu wouldn't, but they were similar in so many ways.

"Well, it's not about this girl. It's about a different one."

"Back on the mainland?" he asked.

"Stop reading my mind!" he joked. "It's creepy!"

Kilu laughed, and then headed back towards the door. "It's what I do!"

Feng walked down the hallway into the main room. He took a curved left, two rights, through a hallway, and headed towards the dining room. The boat was confusing and understandable in its own way.

"Welcome," Long Feng said, greeting Feng. "We're waiting for you."

"Of course," he said, taking a seat. "And what about Toph? Will she be joining us for this?"

"Oh, yes, that slob. Kilu!" he ordered. Kilu stood up from his seat. "Feng, take Kilu and bring that brat down here. When she's here, we'll use eight others and 'keep her comfortable'."

"Yes, master," Feng bowed. Feng and Kilu walked down to the main room. _So far, so good, _he thought, walking down the hallway leading to Toph's room. He looked at the hallways one last time before stopping in front of Toph's door.

"I'll get her," Feng offered. Kilu nodded, and stepped aside. Feng slowly opened the door, creating a creaking sound. He slithered in, keeping the door as closed as it possibly could. Once he was in, he closed the door behind him.

"Toph," he whispered. "Ready?"

A slow thumbs up came from her tiny hand. She looked exhausted, with her thrashed clothes and burnt and cut hands. Feng was sure the attack hadn't resulted in cuts, had they been there before? Now wasn't the time to think about it; now was the time for their plan.

Feng Xiu picked her up with his arms, and she laid her head on his chest. He adjusted himself to carry her. She was as light as a feather, and as tiny as could be.

He knocked on the door to let Kilu open it. Kilu threw open the door, holding it open for Toph and Feng to get through.

"Wow, she looks terrible!" Kilu said, closing the door behind them.

"Well, we ambushed her, pretty much took away her earthbending, let her keep only the clothes she wore when we captured her, and she hasn't woken up all day. I'm sure you wouldn't look too good, either, Kilu."

Feng and Toph walked ahead. Kilu slowed his place, "I would, too!" he told himself, and then began to catch up with Feng.

Feng and Kilu arrived to the dining room, where everyone gasped in surprise at how hopeless Toph looked. Feng seemed surprised as well, as it was the first time he had seen her in light. Even Long Feng's eyebrows moved ever so slightly. "Put her in her chair."

Feng moved over to the metal-wooden-earth chair, and nine others followed him. They bended cuffs over her arms and ankles, securing her position.

Feng had a good look at her. Her knee length dress was now as short as to only cover her undergarments, with cuts around the sleeves and stomach area. Feng's robe covered her entirely, as to keep her warm. Her hair was ratted and torn, her bangs completely covering her face. As for her skin, she was torn up and pale, but the worst of anything were her hands. This was the main bump in their escape plan; Toph couldn't do anything major involving her hands. Both palms were burned and her entire left hand was covered in cuts, lining her knuckles and fingers. She looked almost hideous.

Feng Xiu tapped her shoulder. "Toph? Toph wake up."

Toph moved her head a bit. "…Mmh?"  
"Toph, time to eat, you're in the dining room." He took a seat next to her.

"Mmmmhhh," she mumbled, raising her head. She tried rubbing her eyes to no avail at the expense of the chair. "Oh, yyayy, I'm in this thing again."

"Don't worry, Toph. Dinner will make up for it," Long Feng said. She looked up at the beast. He clapped his hands at the order of men coming through a kitchen attachment, holding plates of food. Each plate was labeled with each Dai Li member, specifically for them.

Once everyone's plate was delivered to them, Long Feng declared, "Enjoy."

Feng lifted his lid to see a feast of his own. Then, he lifted Toph's lid- nothing.

"Hey, Long Feng! You didn't give me anything," she said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Well, sorry, dear, I guess you'll go hungry tonight," he smirked.

Toph huffed, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Sir, don't you have to give her food? To keep her alive?" Kilu asked.

"Not every night does a human have to eat."

"But-"

"Fine!" Long Feng yelled, "Why don't you give her your dinner?"

Kilu stood up, "Gladly." He took Toph's plate and separated his food into half, giving Toph a half.

Long Feng gave him a death glare. Feng Xiu looked at Kilu. _Why was he doing this?_ He would be beaten hopeless before the night was over.

Feng Xiu helped Toph eat by spoon feeding her. She didn't care how embarrassing it was anymore, she had been humiliated by the way she looked already. She gladly ate what Feng fed her, and laughed when he volunteered to pick up the plates 'just this once' because it was a women's job.

Finally, Long Feng couldn't take it anymore. She was almost enjoying being chained and fed! How could someone enjoy that? "That's enough!" he yelled out of no where. Everyone in the room stopped. "No more for the night. Send Toph back to her room!"

Toph's eyes were wide at his sudden outburst. He looked disturbed by her presence. _Sweet! _she thought and smiled.

Long Feng saw the smile. "Get her out of my sight!" he said, infuriated.

Ten Dai Li agents, including Feng Xiu and Kilu, all gathered around Toph to bend the chair.

Feng mouthed a "ready?"as he helped bend her way to freedom. She gave him a slight nod. What she was about to do would cause her all the pain in the world, probably cause her to lose earthbending for the longest time ever, and give her complete exhaustion for the next decade.

But she didn't care. The thought of losing Aang and staying with Long Feng forever hurt her more.

The Dai Li members surrounded her, placing their hands on the chair.

Mission impossible was about to begin.

* * *

_The Enya_ sailed off, as everyone waved goodbye to everyone still watching from the dock. Aang smiled as the boat took off; he was now one step closer to finding Toph.

A feeling of hope lingered in the air. A report of the attacked soldiers all returned survival, just injuries. And Aang was now sure he'd find Toph.

The girls all settled on one side of the boat, and the guys on the other, in case the mission would take more than the night. Aang hoped this wouldn't be necessary, and he could have Toph in his arms by the end of the night. There was even a separate room for Toph with extra clothes as to when she would return.

"Dinner!" Suki called, signaling Aang. He turned around to see the Kyoshi Warrior waving towards him.

"I'll be there in a second," he said, turning to face the horizon again.

Suki had a confused look on her face. She walked over to the Avatar, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yah. Yah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind," he said, turning to face her.

"You know we'll find her!" she said, smiling. "I have no doubt."

"Thanks, Suki. I just can't stop thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder, "Stop being so dramatic!" and gave him a hug. "Now," she said, "let's go eat dinner before Sokka eats it all!"

Aang laughed and followed Suki into the dining area.

"Hey, Aang!" Katara called, patting a seat next to her. He sat down, analyzing the room. Ty Lee next to Onuu, Suki next to Sokka, and Mai next to Zuko. It was like an entire boat full of romance that he was missing out on, like they were all being shipped off to some honeymoon island. Aang couldn't stand the idea of that, of 'shipping' off- at least, without Toph.

"Katara, everyone has a couple here. Where's yours?" he said, nudging her in a friendly way.

"Actually!" she started, "I met a guy back on shore. His name was Fing Feng. He was so sweet, and so nice! He was Earth Kingdom, here to celebrate the wedding, but I didn't see him before we left."

"Well, he sounds like a great guy for you, Katara," he smiled.

"Yah! And yesterday, we had an entire day together!" she said, beginning a conversation, "And he took me out and told me how pretty I was and…" she droned on.

Mai sat next to Zuko, his arm around her. "So, when are we finishing this wedding?" Sokka asked.

"After this mission," Zuko said. "Right after, before Mai falls in love with someone else!"

"Like I would do that!" she said. "I would never- why Sokka you're looking great today! Have you always looked that buff? Why!-"

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed. Mai laughed and kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

Sokka flexed his muscle. "Well, now that you've mentioned it!"

"Whatever!" Suki said. "I'm a girl and I'll have more muscle than you'll ever have!"

"You just look tough with your uniform!" he said, poking her Warrior gear. "I just look tough!"

"Oh sure, if you count that thing on your face," she said, pointing out some stub on Sokka's face, "as toughness, then you've got a lot of it!"

Sokka laughed a bit, putting his arm around her. "I shaved!"

Ty Lee joined in. "With what, a pile of Appa's fur? It's all over your face! Does it tickle?" she asked Onuu, rubbing the back of her hand against his chin.

"I wouldn't know," he said, laughing. "Why don't you ask Sokka?" he grinned.

"Aaaww!" Sokka whined.

As Katara rambled on about this 'dream man', Aang looked at his friends, all grouped up in their own couplings. He knew this was how he acted around Toph, and he was so happy for his friends to be happy.

But boy, did he hate the idea of 'shipping'.

* * *

AU: Aawww, Aang doesn't like shipping? :) More chapters coming soon, sorry for the cliff hangers! Tells mes what yous thinks, and get ready! Chapter 20 out near Sunday!


	20. See His Suffering

AUTHORS NOTE: Here it is, Chapter 20! In this chapter, get ready- here comes the feisty side of Toph we've wanted! Thanks to everyone who helped this story make a comeback, and especially my trusty reviewers! As always- Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Toph felt the strange material bend around her arms and ankles, slowly becoming loose. "What? No strange drink to keep me calmed? No, poisonous gas to keep me asleep?"

The Dai Li members stopped bending the material and turned to Long Feng. They almost let her go without punishment, without handicapped precautions! "Now that you mention it," he smirked, ready to avenge her. "Kilu! Bring us a few torches, please. Maybe even a few spark rocks."

Feng had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as Kilu headed for the kitchen. He re-arrived into the dining room with a pile of branches and a spark rock.

Toph's eyes went wide, but her body remained calm. "Go ahead, do it," she challenged him.

Kilu passed a torch to Feng with a sympathetic look. They held them under Toph's already burnt palms. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, and pulled her hands and feet towards her body. The anger built up inside her, infuriating her. With the amount of fear and anger she possessed, plus a bit of the bending the Dai Li agents had used to 'loosen' the material- Toph broke free.

"Step away!" she yelled, grabbing her metal plate and bending it into a sword. She screamed the entire time; her palms were smoking hot. She grabbed the lid and broke it into five metal spheres. "Step back!"

Feng ran behind her, grabbing the other plates with one hand and his torch in the other hand. Toph passed him the sword as she took her metal rocks. He put the plates on the floor for Toph to use. "Stay, away!"

Suddenly, Kilu ran behind Toph and Feng, joining them. "I'm with you!"

Toph had wide eyes when he joined, then looked at Feng. That wasn't part of their escape plan. But Feng nodded, although equally shocked. He'd be dead if Long Feng caught him.

Long Feng looked surprised, but took action. "Attack with all you've got!" he ordered.

But the Dai Li had nothing. They left all their Earth in the main room in case Toph would be able to bend, but they had underestimated her metal-bending with the plates. "What.. do we do?" one turned around to ask.

"Hand combat!" Long Feng answered, screaming. "Now!"

The Dai Li began to corner the trio. "What do we do?" Kilu asked.

"Step. Back!" she yelled at the Dai Li, "Or we burn this place to the ground!" she yelled, taking Kilu's torch and placing it against the wooden wall.

Long Feng's eyes went wide. Biting his lip, he muttered, "Step back." The Dai Li moved a pace back of the trio.

Kilu was tying Toph's hair back for her as she waved the fire around the room. "Step back! On the wall!" she screamed. The Dai Li followed her commands, stepping as far away as possible to them. "Feng! Get behind me!" she ordered. Feng was surprised at her anger. He stepped behind her with his torch and sword. Toph stood in the front with her metal rocks and torch, and Kilu stayed behind the two, carrying the metal plates. "Now… RUN!" she screamed.

Toph sprinted as hard as she could for the exit as Feng and Kilu followed. The Dai Li stood in shock for a moment. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN AFTER THEM!" Long Feng screamed. They jumped and ran.

Toph darted around the hallways. From the kitchen, the way to outside, or "Freedom", was pretty far away. The kitchen was attached to the boiler room, which was attached to the bedrooms, then to the outer part of the boat. But it was the only way. She lit the walls as she ran by, telling Feng and Kilu to run along the opposite side as to avoid getting burned.

As she ran, someone jumped in front of her. She bended three metal spheres into his sleeves, bending him into a wall. She continued running, yelling in pain. She couldn't do it for much longer; her hands were exhausted.

But she ran on, thinking only about freedom, and Aang. She would do it all for Aang.

Finally they reached the boiler room, full of cargo and pipes. "Quick! Put the torches on that pipe!" she pointed, sensing a metallic gas flowing through the wooden pipe. "But we've gotta get out of here fast, it'll blow any minute!" she yelled, continuing ahead. The Dai Li had already begun to catch up.

Kilu was struggling to place the torch in place. It would roll around and move, and if it were placed an inch wrong, it could blow the entire ship up immediately. "Go ahead!" he told Feng, who was watching. "I've got this!"

Feng looked at him, then in the direction Toph ran. He knew Toph needed his help more. "You can do it!" he said, as he ran in the direction Toph was last seen.

Kilu ripped a part of his shirt to wrap the torch's handle around the pipe. Once it was in place, he began running- but he was too late.

"Get him!" Long Feng ordered, right into the entrance of the boiler room. Kilu was in full view, shocked at how fast they had arrived. He sprinted into the hallway, a different hallway than the others to ensure their safety. The Dai Li stayed on his tail, crushing the floor under them, with burnt clothes from the earlier hallway Toph had enlightened.

"You're surrounded!" one man yelled. Kilu kept running, not looking back. He looked at the walls, noticing where he was. Up ahead, he knew there'd be two more turns, a curve- and then a dead end.

Kilu closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He continued running, misleading the Dai Li. "You'll never catch me!" he taunted, causing them to run faster.

Finally, he reached the curve. This was it; it was over for him. He closed his eyes, running into the dead end will all his might, and collapsed. He didn't want to see his defeat.

Slowly, he raised his hands, losing his pride. He was closed in by the Dai Li; he used to be their leader- now he was their traitor. "You win, Long Feng."

"Why?" Long Feng walked through the Dai Li agents, revealing himself to Kilu. "That's my concern. Why would you do it? Join the traitors, betray us?"

"Because," he muttered. "Because I know they're intentions, I know things you don't. I know why they're doing what they are."

"Do you really? Or is that your pity excuse?" he said. Kilu gave no reply. "What is it?" he asked, raising his voice. "Tell me what the intention was, boy!" he yelled, kicking him in the stomach. Kilu coughed and gagged, spitting out his own saliva.

"Because… I.. I…" Kilu started.

Long Feng kicked his jaw up to stare him in the eye. "What?" he screamed.

"Because…" It was all he said before he passed out.

Long Feng yelled. "Get the others!" he ordered, pointing in the other direction. "Two of you, stay here!" He pointed at two random agents. "Bring him to the surface- I want his friends to see his suffering."

* * *

Feng finally caught up to the roadrunner Toph, quickening her pace with every foot. Tears covered her sparkling eyes as every step brought her closer to the surface.

The bedrooms were next, which would bring the most chaos. Toph continued running, lighting the walls and doors as she ran. Feng followed closely behind, yelling, "Keep going!"

There were two ways into the bedrooms- but both were linked by the kitchen. Soon, they would be seeing Dai Li agents running their way from both directions; but Toph was ready.

"Did you bring any of the silverware? Napkin rings, jewelry, anything worth bending?" she yelled, still running. Feng passed her a few metal things as she bended them with pain into metal arrows. He had brought himself Earth gloves, a specialty of the Dai Li- only these would be on fire.

As Toph panted and hesitated to move on, their first enemy came into view, although far away. Toph stopped, causing Feng to run into her. He placed his back to hers, to cover one side of the hallway while she had the other.

Toph threw off the robe covering her and ripped off the sleeves, placing the pair around herself and Feng. She tore the other parts into multiple pieces to keep the flame burning. She dropped the torch into the silky mess, immediately causing a ring of fire to surround them. Soon, agents were approaching, and they lept into action.

Toph bended an arrow through the flame, ripping the bottom part of a Dai Li's robe into the floor, causing two other men to trip along his path. With the time she had, she let out the pain through screaming. Three more agents came within seconds, and Toph bended an arrow in between their spaces. As they turned around, she bended metal spheres at their heads, knocking them out to the floor.

Feng had just a rough time as Toph. Although he had no trouble bending, he was facing the direction of the most concentrated area of Dai Li agents. He constantly bended the gloves into the cuffs and sides of the enemies. Pinned to the wall, they were immovable- for a while. They would bend themselves out soon enough, making it tough for Feng.

Toph bended an old napkin ring into a small Frisbee, throwing it into the collar of an agent. Pinned to the wall, he wouldn't be able to escape. Finally, Toph was out of enemies. She turned around to help Feng. She bended his Earth and her metal into throwing spears, passing him some. "Throw them through the fire!" she said. As they bended the arrows, some hit the agents, while some would just hit the wall, adding to the fierce mess of the area.

Toph was becoming insane; she couldn't go two moments without yelling in pain, and the fire surrounding them made her flinch every time a spark headed her way. Bending was slowly destroying her hands, tensing the muscles and moving her burnt skin. Finally, the amount of Dai Li agents began to decrease. Although Feng and Toph could not calculate a conclusion, they were both grateful.

They were like oiled machines, perfectly in sync, bending arrows and gloves, spears and spheres. Both were robotically accurate and perfectly defended. Although handicapped in their own ways, they were holding on strong.

Finally, the last Dai Li member showed up. He looked around at the mess. Knocked out, unconscious agents were sprawled across the floor, fire scorching the entire perimeter. He looked up; Toph and Feng were intimidating him. "Well?" Toph yelled. Wide eyed, the man ran away, back to where he came from.

Toph smiled in satisfaction. She began to close her eyes a bit. "Wha…what time is it?" she mumbled, swaying a bit.

Feng guessed, "It's about… Toph, Toph wake up!" he said. She was about to fall when he caught her. "Get up!"

"Wh… what?" she muttered, half asleep.

"Toph, we have to keep going! We're not done!" he exclaimed.

"S.. sl..slap me," she stuttered out.

"I'm not going to slap you!" he said, shocked.

"Slap me," she said a bit louder, grabbing the collar of his neck.

"I would never!-"

"I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT OF EXHAUSTION, FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI, SLAP ME!"

Feng closed his eyes, threw up his hand, and slapped a wallop across her face. He hit her so hard, her head turned to face the other direction. She immediately picked herself up, shaking her head a bit. "Thanks, I owe you!" she yelled, sprinting on through the hallway.

Feng followed her, beginning to run. "You're wel- wait, you're not gonna slap me back, are you?"

And the duo continued running.

* * *

AU: Sorry for the insane cliff hangers! Thanks for reading, check profile for update days, spoilers, and future ideas! Chapter 21 out soon, so don't forget to check back!


	21. Jump JUMP JUMP!

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I'm a little late! I know, I know, but I've had guests over this week. But, here's a plot twisting, mind boggling, escape planning, chaotic chapter, Chapter 21! The wait makes up for it, plus the longer length! Thanks for the enormous amount of response to Chapter 20 (great amount of hits and visitors, plus alerts and especially reviewers!) I love you guys' inspiration to keep me writing! Comments and reviews appreciated, but not required. :D

Pipinpadaloxicopolis (The Fourth)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters/ideas inside of this Fanfic. All property is trademark of Nickelodeon. Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is for entertainment, not profit. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Toph ran and ran and ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, as fast as anyone could bend an element, as fast as lightning. Feng ran along, sprinting to keep up with her capability to run on. The immense hallways of bedrooms would have to end soon, Toph knew it.

Somehow, her energy beat that of Feng Xiu's. He had to stop, putting his hands on his knees. He bent over in pain, putting his back against the wall. He slid down to sit along the floor. He put his hands unto his stomach, grimacing at his much energy he had used. He coughed out a mess of saliva, covering his mouth. He looked at his hands- blood. Warm, fresh blood.

_Blood? Was I running that hard? _He spit on the floor- but only clear saliva was visible. He looked at his hands for any cuts, but nothing was there. Where was it coming from?

But as he looked down, his white shirt now had a deep, crimson stain- it was his blow from Long Feng, bleeding out, once again.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled as he punched the wall.

Toph jerked around. "Feng, we have to keep going!" she said, not seeing his shirt.

"Go.. go on ahead!" he waved, panting. "I'll… catch up!"

Toph ran over to him. "No, I'm not losing you because- Feng, what did you do!" she exclaimed, analyzing his shirt. She got down on her knees and placed her hand near his stomach. "What happened!"

"Nothing," he said, "Go, I'll be with… with you in a minute."  
Toph's eyes began to water up. "Feng-"

He took her wrists, calming her down. "Go." She looked him in the eyes. It's like he had planned this, almost as if he knew this would happen; he was so calm. His eyes showed her reflection, her determination to get off the boat. She looked at herself with her pride. She had come this far, and nothing was going to hold her back.

But she couldn't just leave him.

Right as she was about to protest, she heard footsteps. _Click, click, click,_ she heard. The Dai Li had already begun to recover and re-group. "Feng! I can't just leave you!-"

Feng took Toph's face in his hands, shaking her. "Go!" he said, tearing up.

Toph gave one good look at him; he had turned into a brother within the past hours. She couldn't leave him.

_Toph, go! He wants you to go!_

_But I can't just leave him here! He's bleeding, he's dying!  
He wants what's right in the world, what's right for you! He wants his life settled. Maybe it's by finally rejoining his father, showing him his blood, showing him he's still innocent by blood. His blood, their blood._

_But he's gonna get killed if he does that, he knows it! He can't face his father anymore!_

_He planned out this entire escape idea; he knows what he's doing. Go Toph, go. Just go, go…_

"Go!" he said, pushing her on. His arms flailed as she was pushed. She was pushed up towards the hallway she would need to finish running. She began to run. She turned around one last time. Feng gave her a wave, and a slight smile. "You can do it!" he yelled. His stomach throbbed as he covered it with his hands. "Go!"

Toph stifled her sorrow, hid her pain as well as she could until he was out of sight of her. Her eyes streamed out tears. She couldn't believe there was nothing else she could do to help him. After all he had done for her, there was nothing. She sobbed her heart out as she left him; it was heart breaking.

Yet another she cared for, gone.

* * *

Feng stayed in his position, bleeding freely over his shirt. He took off his shirt, wrapping it around his stomach. It would have to act as a bandage for now; he needed to get to Toph before she was too far.

He opened the door of one of the bedrooms to keep the Dai Li away from him. He threw his back to the door, staying entirely still; he heard the footsteps grow louder, louder, louder…

He had to hide; there was no way they wouldn't see the blood stains across the floor. He looked around the room; a bed, a closet, and a bathroom. He frantically chose one. He closed his eyes as he rested, waiting either for an escape attempt- or death.

Long Feng reached the door. He examined the blood everywhere, the tear stained floor. "Check this room," he ordered. The Dai Li members put on gas masks to avoid any of the smoke coming from the fire Toph and Feng Xiu were releasing, covering their entire face.

One opened the door, directing the others to go in. Four in total went inside, and the door was closed. The sounds of mattresses flipping and doors slamming were the sounds of distress to no avail of finding anyone. Soon, four Dai Li dressed agents came out empty handed. They stood in the presence of Long Feng, staring at him through gas masks.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move on!" he yelled. The entire Dai Li group began charging again, with Long Feng in the lead.

One agent began to slow down, trailing behind the rest of the group. Once they were out of sight, he took off the gas mask. "How's Toph gonna know who I am?" Feng asked himself, disguised as one of the men. But he had no time to think. He threw the mask back on, chasing after the group.

* * *

Toph was about ready to collapse. She was on her own now, neither Kilu nor Feng with her. But she was at the end of the hallway, she was almost there.

Once she would reach the surface of the boat, all she'd need was to get on the escape boats. They had emergency boxes, full of survival needs- plus, the box was made of metal. With the box alone, she could ride herself out, but the utensils inside could help herself even more.

Finally, she could see the light leak in from the end of the hallway. She sprinted up the stairs, nearly tripping but continuing on. _I made it!_ she thought. Right now, she didn't care about anything. She almost didn't even care about leaving Feng and Kilu. She had survived through the worst, lived through Long Feng. She was free.

She stepped up and let the sun bash her eyes. She blurred up a bit, but instantly cleared up. She had gotten used to it now. She laughed, screamed, yelled, and just expressed her emotions, hysterical at her success.

But she wasn't done. Frantically, snapping out of her dream state, she searched for the escape boats. She ran near the poles and checked along the edges. But none were to be found.

"Looking for something?"

Toph jerked around. "What did you do with them?" she yelled towards Long Feng.

"Why would we carry escape boats with us? We're all great swimmers- oh, wait," he said, pleased.

"How did you know I can't swim?" she barked.

"I didn't confirm my suspicions until now," he smirked as Toph mentally slapped herself, "but I always guessed you had to have had at least one major flaw. And with your hands, I'm not surprised."

"I'd rather jump sea right now and drown than surrender to you," she said, backing up. Her burnt hands felt the borders. "I'd choose death any moment, because anything to do with you, even this mere conversation, can't over satisfy the feeling of being dead."

"Oh? Wouldn't you like to know what happened to your friends?" he grinned.

Toph gasped, and stepped forward. "Where are they?"

"Boys?" Long Feng addressed. Two Dai Li men came out, holding Kilu with two arms. His wrists were attached to an enormous block of wood by metal cuffs; the wooden block measured what looked like four feet. He wore tattered clothing, and seemed to have every part of his body covered in scratches and bruises. You couldn't look at any part of him without seeing a gruesome scene.

"Kilu!" Toph yelled, running over to him. Before she could reach him, the two men threw his body to her. She took him in her arms. "What did you do to him!" she screamed, keeping her distance.

"Don't ask me, it's what he did to himself. He betrayed what we are, and he doesn't deserve to live- just like you." He gave her a death glare, "You'll drown without living company."

"Company… Kilu.. Feng… Feng! What did you do to him!"

"Honestly? I have no clue as to what happened to him," he said, smiling. "It's only a matter of time before we find him."

Suddenly, the boat shook. Toph started moving, along with everyone else. It died down. _What was that? _she thought. _Did we explode anyth- the gas! The pipe! It's gonna explode!_

"What?" Long Feng asked, "Too in shock of losing that worthless child? No worries, we'll kill him. Just. For. You."

"No!" she yelled, now running up to him, Kilu on the floor. "If you dare lay a finger on him!-" she began, threatening him. A Dai Li agent jumped up and grabbed Toph, keeping her away from Long Feng. "If you dare!-"

The floor shook again, this time almost knocking everyone over. Toph and the man holding her almost fell over, Kilu at her feet, rolling around. Long Feng kept his stance, trying to be as intimidating as possible. "Don't worry, you'll see him again; when you're all dead!" he yelled, as the Dai Li began cornering Kilu and Toph. "Now, are there any last words before I let you and your friend drown?" he said.

"…Toph.." the agent holding Toph whispered. "Toph.. it's me, Feng." He felt her arms tense up. "Stay calm! Stay in there!"

"..Fe.." she tried whispering back.

"What was that, dear?" Long Feng mocked her. "What do I tell him your last goodbye was?"

"Tell him…" she said, "Jump."

Long Feng gave her a look. "Jump?"

Toph 'broke free' of Feng's grasp. The boat gave one last shake. "Jump, jump, jump, **Jump**, **JUMP!**" she yelled at Feng Xiu. He grabbed Kilu's stiff body and threw him over his shoulder- and jumped over the railing, the three falling to a safer place- or certain death.

Long Feng ran over to the railing. Before the trio even hit water- _**BOOM!**_ A corner of the entire boat blew up, shattering into the water, breaking off into pieces. Everyone on the boat shook and fell; backlash. Long Feng screamed from the floor of the boat, "What in Agni was that!"

Someone ran over to the railing. "They're gone," he said, addressing the rest of the group. "Gone."

"But, sir? Didn't we need Toph's body to bride the Bei Fong family?" Someone else asked Long Feng.

Long Feng's face grew red. "They may be gone," he yelled, twisting the man's collar, "but not dead. Gone. Starving. Dying. But never dead." With that, he threw the man into the border pole. "Tell everyone to report to bed, now. You will be the new leader in chief-?"

He coughed out, "Stuu, Sir."

"Stuu. Now, Stuu, find out why this boat is shaking. Find out now; leave!" he commanded in a booming voice. He threw his robe back, and walked back inside the boat.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

Toph was plummeting to her doom- she was hurt, she couldn't swim, she was in pain, she couldn't swim, she couldn't bend water, and she couldn't swim. She screamed the entire way down, her high pitch comparing to the lower pitches of Kilu's and Feng's. As they fell in mid-air, she could feel energy push her forward. Suddenly, she saw flying debris pass her, some even hitting her. The boat had exploded. Finally- they hit water.

Toph went under, quickly rising up. "Feng!" she bobbed up and down. She could see Kilu floating, due to the help of his wooden bar. She tried grabbing the debris floating everywhere, but just couldn't reach. "I!.. Can't!.. Swim!" She went under, not keeping much air.

Feng finally popped out of the water, hearing Toph's screams. "Toph!" he yelled, going under. Underwater, Feng found Toph slowly sinking, as if she had stopped moving. He grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He kicked himself to the surface, breathing large amounts of air. "Keep kicking!" he instructed Toph as she choked out the water she had just swallowed. The pair were able to do that, reaching Kilu's floating body and bar. "Toph, I need you to bend the metal off of Kilu's wrists!"

Toph grabbed the metal, ripping off the chains holding him to the wood. She did it to both wrists, freeing him. As he was released, she immediately grabbed the block, keeping her afloat.

"Okay, everyone good?" Feng asked, treading, grabbing a piece of debris to float on. Kilu was now fully conscious, on his own flotation material. Toph floated on her block of wood, metal around her wrist, not wasting what she had.

"Now, what can we do!" she yelled at Feng. "We're in the middle of nowhere, without a map, without food! All we have is junk everywhere!"

"Feng," Kilu asked with a calmer approach. "What now?"

* * *

AU: Nnoo! End of our chapter as our heroes plummet to their doom! What comes next? Will they all be okay? Thanks for all feedback, hope you continue to enjoy! Check profile for all update days, spoilers, and more! Next chapter out due around Friday!


End file.
